Legend of Korra: The Avatar's Big Brother
by bumblebeeash19
Summary: What if Korra had someone with her when she went to republic city? What if that someone is her older brother. Follow them on the journey of a life time.
1. Book 1 Air Episode 1

**This is one of my first Fic's I've ever done, while the show first came out back in 2012 and it has been stored in my computer for years, the idea came to me during the season 2 of LOK, what would it be like if Korra had a big brother? Who joins her adventures and help her to become a better Avatar.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Legend of Korra Season 1 Book: Air - Episode 1 - Welcome to Republic City

The day has come for Avatar Korra is to begin her Firebending Test. She is having some trouble putting on her protection suit, as a young man in the White Lotus uniform without the headgear, walks into the room.

He's a fairly tall, lean built warrior of the Southern Water Tribe, his hairstyle is a Warrior's Wolf Tail, with a longer customary look, with a thin long braid that hangs on the front left side of his head that ends at his chin.

Korra turns around and smiles at him, and he smiles back.

"Need some help?" he asks.

"Yeah it's harder than it looks!" replied Korra.

"That's nothing," he begins. "You don't have to wear the White Lotus Uniform every day!"

"True," replied Korra.

The man walked over to Korra and helps her tying the string into a double knot on her lower arms and shoulders. Once he was done, he could tell she was nervous about her test and says a few words of wisdom to the Avatar.

"Don't worry little sis, you will do just fine, just do what you can, I've seen you practice day and night. Just trust yourself and your skills," said her brother.

Korra looks up at her brother, smiles and hugs him and he returns the embrace. At that moment, Sifu Katara enters the room to see the brother hugging his little sister, and she too smiles at the sibling love.

The brother sees her at the door.

"Is it time?" he asks.

Korra turns to see her old Waterbending teacher.

"Yes, the members of the White Lotus are waiting for you!" Katara replied.

The brother picks up Korra's helmet from one of the tables and gives it to her.

"Thanks, Kovu."

"Good Luck" said Kovu.

The brother walks out the room with Katara to leave Korra to get her game face on.

* * *

Outside the three Elders of the White Lotus that came to the South Pole that night 13 years ago, are standing in wait alongside them is Korra's Firebending master that the White Lotus picked to teach her the art of fire.

The White Lotus Leader gives a nasty look to Kovu, thou the young man does not give the Elder eye contact.

It was not easy for Kovu to join the White Lotus, because the Elder thought that he would be nothing but a nuisance for the young Avatar; so, the only way to prove himself was to fight the Leader of the White Lotus one on one.

Kovu showed great skill to his challenger and to the rest of the members, but in the end the brother lost the duel. Walked away covered in bruises, cuts and one big gash on his left shoulder going across his collar bone, luckily the other two members and Katara allowed him to join and became Korra's personal bodyguard.

Korra's test is already underway; she keeps attacking the three Firebenders with quick movements and strength, then she sends one of them flying on the roof with a big fire-blast, but soon after that she defeats the last Firebender and the test is over.

Korra cheers in her victory, walks to the members, Firebending Master and the two Waterbending Masters.

"Hey why all the doom and gloom people, we should be celebrating. Three Elements down, one to go!"

Kovu was relieved that she took in the words he said. After the talk with the Firebending Master the Elder turns to Sifu Katara to ask her if she was ready to train Airbending.

Katara agrees that Korra is ready.

"Yes!" Korra said out loud. "Finally!"

Korra looks at them realizing that she should not have done that.

"I mean," she clears her throat and bows her head to them. "Thank you all for believing in me."

She walks off to the stables were her best friend Naga is resting. Katara looks at Kovu and says.

"You are dismissed Kovu."

"Thank you." He replies, bowing his head in respect.

So, he too goes to the stable following Korra, at the moment he arrives; Naga the Avatar's Polar bear dog is licking her face. Those two have been best friends since the day Korra and her found each other. His own animal companion comes up to him and starts licking his face as well.

"Alright Rama," he said. "I'm happy to see you too."

Korra turns to see her brother's Snow Leopard Hyena and says.

"I think these two could do with a walk."

"Sounds good" he said as Rama nudges his muzzle on his face.

* * *

Later that day; both of them are riding their animal friends while taking down the route to their parents hut.

"So, Tenzin will be here in a few days?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah!" Korra replied. "I still can't believe that you got us permission to leave the compound!"

"Only for two days Korra" Kovu said. "I know it's been a while since you've seen dad and mum."

The truth is Korra had not seen her beloved parents in six mouths. He knows she does not like being held in that place.

Korra pulls back Naga and stops; Kovu soon copies her and says.

"What's wrong Sis?"

"Just thinking about how much you done for me," she says. "I don't think I've ever get this far without you."

Kovu turned Rama around to get near to Korra and Naga. He was facing her beside her.

"I'm just doing what any brother would do to protect their sibling," he says. "With or without me you are going to be a great Avatar."

He places his hand on her shoulder, smiles and she returns a smile.

"Race you back home," she said already with a head start.

"What are we going to do with her?" he said to Rama and Taka the Arctic Fox Squirrel. "Let's go!" he said to Rama getting him to run after Korra back home.

* * *

The two days at the hut went slow for Korra, being back where she belonged, however the brother and sister had to return to the compound to meet with Master Tenzin. But only to find out that Korra is going to have to wait to begin her training because trouble was brewing in Republic City and Tenzin is a member of the council.

The news was hard for Korra to take in but Kovu knew what she was planning to do next.

* * *

Night-time in the South Pole, Tenzin and his family set of back to Republic City at sunrise.

Korra has a small travelling bag with her, sneaking around the courtyard in the cover of darkness, she stops at the corner just before two guards walk by without seeing her. However a fingerless glove hand is placed over her mouth, she gasps while being pulled back. But soon realizes it was her brother she pulls away his hand.

"Kovu!" she whispered. "Are you trying to scare the Spirits out of me… wait what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," he whispered back.

"Fine you got me," she whispered again. "I'm going to Republic City to find Tenzin to start training."

She dropped her bag when Kovu surprised her, he picks it up, she sees that he has a bag of his own with him over one shoulder, along with two waterskins, and several Water Tribe weapons.

"I'm coming too!" he said.

"No Kovu," she replied. "I don't want you to get in trouble with the White Lotus!"

"If Avatar Aang's last wish was to protect the next Avatar then so be it," he said. "I vowed to protect you Korra, not to the White Lotus but to dad and mum. And I attend to keep it."

"I can't get rid of you that easy," she said.

"Not a chance, just try to run I'll find you," he replied. "Come on let's go before we are seen."

They arrive in the stable; Naga and Rama are wide awake, they both put their saddles on the companions not realizing that Sifu Katara is watching them.

"Nice night for an escape isn't it?" she said.

They both jumped at the subject. Katara may have aged, but Korra and Kovu knew she is still powerful after all these years.

"I have to leave," Korra said. "I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

"I know you do," Katara said. "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. And I think you're going to be a great Avatar."

Sifu Katara always did treated Korra and Kovu like they were her own.

"Thank you," she said, and moved into the old woman's arms for a hug. Katara hugged her tightly.

"Goodbye, Korra."

Korra stepped back and quietly saddled Naga while Katara turned to Kovu who was waiting for his sister. She walks over and hugs him and he returns the hug as well.

"May the Spirits watch over you two," she said.

He steps back.

"I'll watch over her Master Katara," he says, bowing his head to his old teacher. "You have my word."

"I'll know you well my student," she replied. "After all who be better to keep an eye on Korra then her own brother."

Kovu smiled at the comment.

"You ready?" asked Korra.

"Yeah! Let's go!" he replied.

* * *

After escaping the Compound they went to their Parent's Hut to say they goodbyes, Senna gave Kovu several things that they would be needing on the trip.

With heavy hearts they got on one of the steamships at the docks and became stowaways and hid below deck were the heavy cargo is, Korra and Kovu are sat up resting against their companions. Kovu could not help smiling at Korra; slowly drifting off into her slumber, he quietly gets a blanket from Rama's saddle and gently places it over her. By the time he sits back down near Rama she is sound asleep and so he thought it would be wise to get some sleep as well.

* * *

The steamship set off a horn whiles drifting into the harbour of Republic City. Kovu has been awake for about 10 minutes now waiting and listening to the sound off the ship and the men who still have no idea about them. By the time the ship finally stops; Korra stirred in Naga's soft coat, Kovu moves towards her and gently waking her up.

She rubs her eyes and says.

"Are we here?"

"Yep were here," he replied folding up the blanket. "Make sure you don't leave anything behind!"

The thunderous bang of the door to the cargo hold opened and they can hear the echo of the crew unloading crates.

Kovu got on Rama and Korra got on Naga and together ran through the opening; Kovu was leading them out while the sailors are shocked at the sight of the stowaways. They travel fast down the walkway and on to the docks.

There were countless people at the waterfront but they were distracted by their very first glance of the city. Kovu is not wearing the White Lotus uniform and a good thing too, people might get suspicious if they see one of the members' walking around the City.

Instead he was wearing his Water Tribe getup; half robe with a short sleeve in a sky blue colour, underneath is a sleeveless hooded tunic similar to Korra's but in a navy blue, dark blue trousers with a fur skin pelt tied around his waist with a belt, his winter boots are up to his knees.

As for his arms three armbands; on the right arm it has a fingerless glove with armour, the other one is normal, the third is on his sleeveless arm at the upper part of the limb, in a different design compared with his sister in a navy blue and white and last but not least is his necklace; a blue and purple crystal tied around a strong string.

The sister and brother looked around the city right after Naga and Rama caught the scent of food however could not get any because the city does not take Water Tribe money that Kovu brought with him. So instead they came across an park full of nature in the City; Naga, Rama and Taka are happily grabbing some breakfast, Taka brings a fish to the grassy bank next to Kovu and Korra; who are cooking some fish.

Korra passes one of the cooked fish to Kovu and while she gets another fish; someone is peeking through a bush. Kovu looks up to see, and then Korra looks as well.

"Uhh… Say, think I can get one of them tasty-smelling fishes?" the man asked.

"Oh...uh…yeah, sure" said Korra.

The man jumped out of the bush and hurried over to them. While the man eats the fish; Korra looks at Kovu and says while turning her head to face their smelly quest.

"So… do you, live in that bush?"

"Yes," he responded, "presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous. This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds."

"So, there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in the city was living it up!" Korra recalled.

"Same here." Kovu said joining in the chat.

The vagabond chuckled.

"You're got a lot to learn, newcomers. Welcome to Republic City."

Out of the blue, a shrill whistle pierced the air. Kovu and Korra turn to see a policeman running towards them.

"Hey, you two stop! You can't fish here!" the officer shouted.

"You best skedaddle!" he called to them before jumping back into what he calls home.

They took his suggestion; Korra got on Naga's back, Kovu hopped on Rama's back and Taka quickly climb up Rama's front leg on to the saddle and they both set off into a gallop, quickly losing the officer.

They were just about to leave the grounds to find the great Air Temple Island when they notice a small mass of citizens protesting.

Kovu did not pay any attention to the man with a speaker and kept on riding away from the little crowd. But Korra stops and listened to what he has to say.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!" the man shouted. "For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower-class citizens! Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

"What a load of rubbish, right Korra," Kovu said turning to his side where his sister was supposed to be, "Korra?…" he said again.

"What are you talking about?" he heard Korra at the protest stand. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world."

"Oh… great" he said turning Rama around to Korra's side. By the time he got there the speaker says to Korra.

"Oh, yeah? Let me guess, you're a bender!"

"Yeah, I am!" she said with pride in her voice.

"And I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some Waterbending, huh?"

"I'm seriously thinking about it."

Kovu placed his hand on his forehead out of disappointment that she fell for that.

"This is what's wrong with the city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!"

The crowd roared in agreement.

"What?" she spluttered. "I'm not oppressing anyone. You're… you're oppressing yourself!"

"That didn't even make sense!" the speaker said.

"Now wait a minute," Kovu said.

The crowed died down to listen.

"You are ignoring the truth that benders like us are able to be of assistance!"

"You're a bender too!" said the speaker.

"Yes!" Kovu replied. "We Waterbenders have the power to restore health to the wounded and the sick. Who would you go to for help if we did not have healing abilities?"

That said and done leaved the crowd chatting amounts themselves as the two Waterbenders ride away into the city.

* * *

Korra and Kovu have been wandering for hours, and not getting anywhere close to the bay to get to Air Temple Island. The more they walked, the more the capital became a labyrinth.

"Well…we are completely lost." Korra says while getting off Naga's back.

"Let's head down this street and ask someone for directions." Said Kovu as well getting off Rama's back. Taka jumped off the saddle on to Kovu's shoulder.

They turned into a wide avenue lined with a selection of shops and stalls. Korra and Kovu stared at the displays on the windows, everything from fabrics to phonograph.

"Excuse me," Korra said to a woman, near to one of the shops. "I think we're lost; how do we get to Air Temple Island from here?"

"Just head down this street" the woman began but was cut off by a loud roar of an engine.

At the end of the avenue a Satomobile came around the bend. Kovu can hear Taka growling at the vehicle from his shoulder.

"You should get moving you two," she told them. "It isn't safe."

Kovu and Korra shared a look before seeing three men coming out of the vehicle. Then Rama starts growling as well, he puts his hand on his friend's neck; telling him to be calm. He sees Korra walking towards them.

"Korra," he says, she turns back to her brother. "Don't get involved in this!"

"But I can't stand by and do nothing!" She replied and carried on walking to the men.

Kovu groaned knowing that there is no way Korra will back down. By the time he was by her side; on the side of the street he hears.

"Give me the money," said the Waterbender gangster, "or else-"

"Or else what, hoodlum?" Korra cuts in.

The three gangsters turned around to see the two of them and burst out laughing.

"Since you two are obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple of things," Said the Waterbender. "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you two in the hospital."

"You're the only ones who are going to need a hospital," Korra said real calm like. "And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby."

She slowly cracks her knuckles; Kovu knows when she gets serious when it comes to fighting.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Why don't you come find out?" She said with a smirk.

* * *

Later after Korra kicks the Waterbender Triad's head into their Satomobile, sending the Earthbender Triad flying and throwing the Firebender into one of the shops windows.

"Got an idea about who I am now, chumps?" Korra asked them.

"Spirits give me strength" Kovu says quietly while looking up to the sky.

The Water and Earth Triad get in their vehicle and just before Korra could anything; Kovu pulls her back quickly before getting hit.

They both see the Firebender being Earthbended to the vehicle.

"You're not getting away!" Said Korra. Then Kovu says.

"Don't you think you done… (POW, WHOM, CRASH) enough?"

Korra used her Earthbending to stop the Triads by making them crash into another shop.

They both run to see if they were up for round two but instead they fell out in a heap.

"What makes you say that," Korra says to Kovu.

But suddenly a huge airship sets of a siren above they heads.

"Oh…great" Kovu said.

"Police! Freeze where you are!" A voice crackled over the speakers.

More than a few figures leapt from the opened hatch as both Kovu and Korra watched, amazed to realize that they are Metalbenders.

"Cool Metalbenders!" Kovu hears his sister say.

One more Metalbender lands in front of the Waterbenders.

"I caught the bad guys for you officers!" said Korra.

"Arrest them!" the Metalbender Captain ordered.

The other officers unleashed cables from their armour with such speed; tying the three triads and taking them away.

"See everything is under control," said Korra to her brother.

Kovu replied with a fed up sigh.

"You're under arrest, too!" said the Captain, pointing at Korra.

The Waterbenders could not believe they're ears.

"What do you mean, I'm under arrest?" Korra said gobsmacked. "Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up a shop!"

"From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that," the Captain said.

Kovu looked around in the street to see the damage and says to the Officer.

"Officer clearly you are not hearing the story on what happened down this street."

"Are you with this girl?" the Captain said, avoiding Kovu's question.

"Yes, but you…"

"Then you're under arrest as well," the Captain said cutting off Kovu.

"What for?" Kovu said with angry and stock in his tone.

The Captain and one of the officers lashed out their cables at the brother and sister. Korra caught the Captain's cables and Kovu got his right hand caught by the other officer.

"Wait, you can't arrest us! Let us explain."

"You can explain all you what, down at headquarters."

"Sorry Officer but we're in a hurry" said Kovu.

He grabs the cable restraining him and throws the Metalbender over him; at the time the officer lands on the ground the cables released Kovu's arm.

While he did that; Korra did an acrobatic somersault away from the Metalbender, then Naga knocks the Captain to the ground, after seeing more officers coming their way; Korra and Kovu quickly got on Naga and Rama and together they bolted down the street to escape.

Kovu was leading with Korra only a few centimetres from his side; heading down street after street in a hot chase, as they both got on a small bridge; one of the officers let out two cables at them, snagging Korra and Kovu by their ponytails.

They both gritted their teeth as they got pulled; Kovu used Waterbending to make an ice wall. The Metalbender in pursuits get slammed into it, they both felt the loss of grip in their hair.

"You okay?" said Kovu, glanced back over his shoulder.

They both see the Metalbender slide down the wall of ice.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Korra said.

"Come on, this way!" said Kovu.

"Do you know where you're going?" Korra replied.

"Not a clue."

They bolted up on a stair way onto another bridge to see people and Sato mobiles on, they get through the crowd, but the police are still behind.

"Fellow my lead," Kovu shouted.

She sees him and Rama jumping from the bridge and land on the train and soon copy what he did.

"You alright, Sis?"

"Nearly lost my breakfast, but ok!"

"Look!" said Kovu.

They both saw Air Temple Island in the distance.

"Korra come on!" said Kovu as he saw the Police Airship above their heads.

So, they led Rama and Naga to gallop along the top and jumped to a nearby building just before the train turned down the track. But before they could carry on running both; Rama and Naga got caught by the cables as well.

They are now under arrest by Republic City's Police Force.

* * *

The room that confined the two Waterbenders was dim, only source of light is a lamp from the ceiling. Korra and Kovu's hands are shackled to the table in front of them. After being brought into Republic City's Police Headquarters they have been in this room; separated from Naga, Rama and Taka.

Korra looks at Kovu and says.

"So… now what?"

"Hopefully someone will let us explain before they throw away the key!"

At that moment a woman enters the chamber; the lady's uniform was different from the coppers that arrested them. As they wait for her to speck, Kovu notices two scars on the woman's cheek; thinking that she must have got into a lot of brawls to get them.

"Let's see," she began. "Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest. You're in a whole mess of trouble, you two."

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper and I…" Korra tried to explain.

"Can it!" the woman said cutting in her sentence. "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"If only," Kovu said under his breath.

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people. See, I'm the Avatar and my brother is a member of the White Lotus." Korra said.

"I'm her personal bodyguard."

"Oh, I am well aware of who you two are. And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me."

Both of the where left speechless after hearing that from someone like her. Korra then says.

"All right, fine. Then we want to talk to whoever is in charge."

"You're talking to her," the woman replied. "I'm Chief Beifong!"

Kovu and Korra looked at the Chief and realize who she is.

"Wait. Beifong?" said Korra. "Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!"

"No way!" said Kovu as surprised as her.

"What of it?"

"Well, then, why are you treating us like criminals? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

"That's ancient history, and it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now," Lin snapped. "You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place."

Then all three of them hear the sound of moving metal to hear the Captain that arrested them.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here" he said.

"Let him in," Lin sighed.

The walls opened again and they see the Master of Air; Master Tenzin son of Avatar Aang and Sifu Katara.

"Lin, you are looking radiant, as usual," he said.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin! Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed," Tenzin explaining to the Chief of Police. He then looks down at the restrained Waterbenders. "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole with her bodyguard immediately, where they will stay put."

"But-" Korra begun but became silent when Kovu manage to tap her hand before she could say more.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra and Kovu, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages," Tenzin vowed to Lin.

The Chief turns to see the siblings and says while using her Metalbending to open the shackles on the table.

"Fine, get them out of my city."

"Always a pleasure Lin, let's go you two!"

The brother and sister fellow Tenzin out of the metal chamber, but just before they leaved; both Korra and Kovu turn to look at Lin; she does the 'I'm watching you' look to them, Korra does the same thing back to the Chief, but Kovu just stared at her. And so they leave the chamber.

Kovu was at the desk signing papers for the release of Naga, Rama and Taka; the man behind the deck brought a small cage that held the little Taka and a box that had his weapons and their bags, as Taka runs to Kovu; the member of staff went back to get the animal companions.

"Tenzin please, don't send us back home," he heard Korra say when he got near to her and Tenzin.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes, and the Orders of the White Lotus," Tenzin said to Korra.

"Katara agreed with us that we should come," Korra explained. "She said my destiny is in Republic City."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin said, as both the Waterbenders see him turning red.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar." She pauses for a second and carries on.

"We saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand why you need to stay. Republic City does need you… but it needs me, too."

Tenzin had nothing else to say other than a sigh.

"Is this your Polar bear dog, Miss?" said the member of staff, right after Naga gave him a great big lick on his face.

Korra walks over to her animal companion, as the man walks away to get Rama. Kovu turned to Tenzin and says.

"She is right Tenzin; I think it's time to let the world know that the Avatar is ready."

"She has yet to learn Airbending she is stay at the South pole and she will stay there…. But what was your reason to come here Kovu?" said Tenzin.

"To keep an eye on Korra; and to keep her safe, she is your father's legacy after all." He looks at the Master and says. "This city needs her…it needs the Avatar again."

Kovu walks over to Korra and Naga to get Rama from the employee while Tenzin thinks.

* * *

All of them are on the boat to Air Temple Island; Korra and Kovu are with their three animal companions are at the back looking at the city as the sun sets on their very long day.

"Well you made quite an entrance today, huh Sis," Kovu said trying to cheer his sister up.

"I guess so," said Korra. "What's going to happen to you when we get back?"

Korra looks at Kovu; fearing for her brother's fate in the White Lotus.

"I don't know and I don't care, about what that old Goat Gorilla has to say," he said.

Korra chuckles knowing he means the Elder of the White Lotus.

"Don't worry about me Korra, that's not important now… we learned something in the city today… that things need to be straightened out. Those Triad thugs you beaten up was the first, the second thing is one day come back here to help."

"Easier said than done," Korra replied looking down at the ocean waves from the boat.

Kovu placed his hand on Korra's shoulder as they are passing by Avatar Aang Memorial Island to see the great statue of Korra's Past Life.

* * *

At last they finally arrived at Air Temple Island; the home and sanctuary of Master Tenzin and his family. Built by Aang himself many years ago. As they get off the vessel on to the island's dock they couldn't take their eyes of the magical place of spiritualism and peace. Kovu turns to see three guards of the White Lotus, Korra turns to see them as well, as they both start to walk to them they see Tenzin's children on their gliders flying down, landing near Korra.

"Korra!" the kids called out whiles running to hug her.

Kovu smiled at how the kids look up to her, after all she is spiritually related to their Grandfather.

"Are you and Kovu coming to live with us on the Island?" said Ikki the second youngest of the three.

Korra got down to the kids level to tell them the bad news.

"No, I'm sorry Ikki, we have to go home now."

Kovu heard Ikki moan to tell her.

"It's time to go."

Tenzin sadly looks at the Waterbenders walk to the White Lotus vessel with their animal companies.

"Wait," Tenzin call from behind them they turned around to see him walking up to them.

"I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it. But you are right it has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training to uphold his legacy," he places his hand on Korra's shoulder. "But you are his legacy."

"You and your brother may stay and train Airbending here with me; Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

Korra grew a smile of joyfulness to know she is finally going to learn Airbending.

"Yes! Thank you, you're the best."

The kids cheer with joy, Korra picks up all three and Tenzin into one big bear hug and Naga just nuzzling Korra's back. Kovu smiled at the group hug and could not help but grin at Tenzin's face.

Kovu thought that some evil is storming in the city, he couldn't put his finger on it but for now he enjoyed the moment of a new life on the island helping the Avatar.

* * *

**There you have it. The first chapter hope you enjoyed it and I'll try and upload new chapters whenever I can.**

**I remember writing scenes done on paper and putting them in a folder but I cannot remember where I last put it, so I'll be fishing it out of my cupboard. **

**If you liked it please commit down below and if you have any advice I'm open to suggestions.**

**So, till next time. x **


	2. Book 1 Air Episode 2

**Here you go chapter 2, before you read the chapter; I thought about writing a bit of info about my OC and his animal companions. **

**Kovu is 21 years old, making him four years old than Korra, he is 6'3 tall, same eye colour as Korra's (cyan), quite leaned and very strong Waterbender and fighter. When he was under the teachings of Master Katara he became a master Healer as well and he is also a weapons master. He uses bow and arrows, dragger, machete blade and he can easily find any object and use it as a weapon. As a master Waterbender When he is away from water he has two Water Skins and third on Rama's saddle as for spare. **

**Kovu is more spiritual than Korra, he thinks before he goes into a fight, he has a kind heart, especially towards with the Airbender kids and most likely to be the peacemaker on most events trying to avoid conflict unlike Korra. However, if he sees or knows that the person is doing something like threatening or attacking people he is some one you do not want to mess with. **

**He cares for his family and friends; he is very protective of his little sister but he lets her speck her mind and trusts her judgement with his life. And he would do anything to protect thus he loves and innocent people who are in trouble; benders and non-benders alike.**

**One of the Animal Companions is a male Snow Leopard Hyena named Rama he is loyal as Naga is to Korra; he is a very smart, fast and physically powerful. He has a strong sense of smell and hearing so he can track down the enemy or when he is hunting with his rider. Rama is Kovu's main form of transportation. **

**The second animal companion is a male Arctic Fox Squirrel named Taka he is smaller than Pabu, he too is a smart little guy and very friendly to anyone, with a strong sense of smell and hearing like Rama and Naga. Taka is always on one of Kovu's shoulders or in his hood and near leaves his side unless Kovu tells him to stay with someone else like Korra or anyone he knows. **

**(by the way he looks like Teto from the valley of the wind but in white, grey and black colour scheme) **

**Any way I'll tell you more about them another time**

**Enjoy**

Legend of Korra Season 1 Book: Air - Episode 2 - A Leaf in the Wind

The sun was blessing the city as it raised, the Sky Bisons fly happily around Air Temple Island as the Air Acolytes start they jobs for the day.

Master Tenzin, Korra and Kovu are in the dining hall enjoying their breakfast; Kovu is giving Taka small pieces of bread who is sitting on his shoulder while Korra is reading the Republic Daily News reading the section about the Pro-bending games. Ever since they were young they loved the sport and the stadium is only a swim away. What more could they ask for!

"And in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout," she said as Kovu takes other sip of his tea. "What do you say we go to the arena tonight catch a few Pro- bending matches?"

"That 'sport' is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending" Tenzin replies in a not interested tone.

"Come on, Tenzin, I've dreamed about seeing a Pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena."

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island."

"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus Sentries around, to watch my every move?"

The White Lotus guys from last night did not return to the south; even thou Kovu will be with her in the entire training like he has done since he first joined they did not take a hike. So, they are stuck with them.

"Yes," both Tenzin and Kovu said at the same time, but Tenzin carries on to say. "In order to learn Airbending, I believe you require a clam, quiet environment, free from any distractions."

"All right, you're the Master."

Korra turns to see the Pro-bending stadium from the open window, while Tenzin turns his attention to Kovu.

After breakfast; Korra finds out she needs to wear the same training clothes as Tenzin's children; so Kovu was sent to get Jinora; the oldest, Ikki; the jabber-jaws and Meelo; the bizarre one. Korra and Tenzin are walking down the sheltered path; Korra's Air Acolyte sleeves are rolled up to show her strong muscles and her Water Tribe arm band and is still wearing her winter boots on too.

"So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to Airbend before?" said Tenzin.

Korra stops in her tracks and sighs with disappointment about it, Tenzin stops too and turns around to hear her say.

"Yeah, but I don't know why? The other elements came so easily to me, but every single time I've tried Airbending," she blows raspberries. "Nothing!"

"That's perfectly all right, we just need be patient," he said placing his hand on her shoulder, and he starts pulling down her rolled up sleeves. "Often, the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was Earthbending."

"Yeah, well, I'm about as opposite an Airbender as you can get" she said looking at the floor with a sad tone in her voice.

"Let's begin your first lesson."

And so Korra follows Tenzin to meet her classmates and the training course.

Kovu and the three little Airbenders are waiting for them. Ikki has just asked Kovu if he is going to Airbend with them in their lessons too.

"No Ikki," he said with a chuckle. "I'm not."

"Why?" Ikki replied.

"Because I'm a Waterbender," he said. "But I am going to be attending the classes."

"They're coming" said Meelo, weaving at his father and Korra coming up the stairs.

"Korra's gonna Airbend, Korra gonna Airbend!" Ikki joyfully says.

"What is that contraption?" he heard Korra say as they move closer to them.

"A time honoured tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Airbending," said Tenzin answering the Avatar's question. "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"Seems easy enough" Korra answered with a smirk.

"Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning" Ikki said very quickly.

Tenzin steps forward into an Airbending stance; gathers the air around and blasts a gush of wind at the honoured tool, the gates began spinning, both Korra and Kovu see Tenzin pull out a leaf from his rode.

"The key is to be like the leaf," he said as the leaf goes through the gates. "Flow, with the movement of the gates." The leaf has exited the honoured tool. "Jinora will demonstrate," they see her enter the tool. "Airbending is all about spiral movements," they see her do so. "When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice."

Jinora exits, turns around to Airbend at the gates to keep them spinning. Kovu looks at Korra, and he knew she was fired up to get started.

"Let's do this" she said and heads off.

But she ends up getting hit, then a hit again in the back, both Tenzin and Kovu do a 'that has got to hurt' look. They continue to watch; only to see her struggling, getting hit repeatedly, they hear her grunting as she is thrown from gate to gate until she is sent flying out from where she started and lands hard on her backside. But she wasn't done yet; she got up and started again repeating getting smacked in all direction.

"Don't force your way though" Jinora shouted though the over side of the course.

Korra stumbled getting hit again.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki called out.

Korra gets smacked in the face, groans at the impact.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo said while doing a weird thing with his arms.

Korra tries to get though, after smack, after smack, she looked like she was seeing double, spins and falls flat on her back, her legs up in the air, then fell to the ground. Kovu goes to her, kneels down and says.

"Still think this is easy?" in a joking tone.

"What do you think!" she groaned, placing her hand on her pounding head.

He chuckles as he helps her up.

After a couple more tries, only to get more bumps and bruises with the collect, Tenzin dismisses the class leaving Kovu to heal to the black and blue covered Avatar.

Night-time caped over the sky; lamp lights brightened the Island's paths and rooms. Korra is practicing, while Kovu is reading whilst resting against Rama with Taka on the Waterbender's shoulders, he hears Korra whispering.

"Airbend," he looks to see her in a stance, her arms straight at a newspaper on a wire. "What is wrong me?" she tries again. "Airbend!"

Nothing.

Naga and Rama groan behind her; frustrated, she Firebends, setting the newspaper and the wire up in smoke.

"Ugh!" she turns around to them. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender, huh, guys?"

"Don't beat yourself up Korra," he replied closing his book. "You can't just learn everything in one lesson, just be patient."

"Tsh, since when are you an expert on Air Nomads?"

"Well since I'm your brother, bodyguard, trainer, and healer... I can't call myself a monk can I?"

"Well you have read all the books about Katara's adventures lots of times."

"And I know most about the Avatar's and Spirits."

"Now all need to do is shave your head and put an arrow on your forehead" she chuckled, Kovu chuckled as well.

They both started to hear a radio coming from the White Lotus guard house.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight, the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming Championship Tournament."

Both Korra and Kovu quietly climb onto the roof to listen to the radio while gazing at the lighten stadium across the bay.

"Grab your snacks and grab your kids, because this next match is going to be a doozy."

The match was indeed a doozy; the Fire Ferret is the fan's favourite's tonight; the brother and sister are enjoying every minute of it. They can't see the match, but listening to it is just as good.

"This Mako's got moxie! He advance, fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to Zone 3. The clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to stri-"

Both Korra and Kovu share a look as the radio was cut off. The White Lotus guards that were also listening to the game as well turn to see Tenzin with the radio plug in his hand.

"Korra, come down here please."

The White Lotus sentries see her upside down right above their heads.

"You too, Kovu."

Then Kovu appears upside down; the sentries quickly back away so, they can get in.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra moaned.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."

"But it's their radio!" she talked back, while she walks to Tenzin. "And technically, you said I couldn't 'watch' a match; you didn't say anything about listening to one."

"You," Tenzin groans trying to keep his cool. "You know what I meant. Anyway, shouldn't... shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

He walks away while blowing a gush of wind at the brother and sister's face, they look at each other.

"That could have gone worse" Kovu said.

The next morning; Tenzin decided to start the spiritual part of Airbending and that is meditation. So Kovu joins in this lesson; after all he's been doing it since his early teens. However Korra did try to join her brother years ago but she could not quite get it, even now she still can't sit in silence; he hears her scratching her backside, then her palms clap together.

He opens one eye to see her and the three kids' crossed-leg in a row from his right; he sees her take two inhales from her nose. Spirits bless her she was trying her best to get into it but she still has a lot to learn.

She leans forward to see how the kids are still doing it, and then turns to see Kovu; who quickly shut his eye before she could see.

"I think I'm doing it wrong."

"There's nothing to do," Tenzin said. "Let your mind and spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom."

Korra starts laughing; Kovu opens his eye to look at her.

"Is something funny" said Tenzin.

"Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island."

"Please, Korra. Look at Meelo. He's able of meditate peacefully."

Korra and Kovu lean forward to see the Airbender; but they hear him snoring; he is drooling and blowing snot bubbles.

"Actually, I think he's asleep" Korra answered.

"What?" Tenzin looks closely at his son, to find out that she was right. "Well, at least he has the relaxing part down."

"Whatever. None of this Airbending stuff makes any sense to me."

"I know you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day, they'll just click."

Korra looks at Kovu who has returned to his meditation, so she gets back to her meditation too, she inhales and-

"Yeah, it's not sinking in yet," she says, Kovu opens his eyes again to see her getting up. "I'm going to go get a glass of lychee juice" she says while walking away.

"Korra, the meditation's not over yet" Tenzin called out.

But Korra carried on walking away. Kovu turns back to Tenzin and says.

"I should talk to her," while he gets up. "Excuse me."

So Kovu heads back to the Temple; he finds her sitting on the steps of to the Ba Gua circle, sipping her drink. Taka jumps off his shoulder and quickly walks to her, she looks over her shoulder as Kovu sits beside her.

"I take it that meditation is still not your thing?" he says while Taka hops on Korra's lap.

"I still think it is pointless," she replies while placing her drink on the step. "How do you not loss your mind doing it."

"That's because I started it when I was young" he says as he looks at the city in the distant.

When he looks at the city an idea popped in his head. He gets up, walks behind her and starts rolling up her sleeves.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked with a confuse look.

He got in front of her, gets her on her feet, Taka quickly moves from her lap on to the step. And walks her to the engraved Yin and he moves to the engraved Yang. He gets into an Airbending stance, Korra finally gets what his idea is and so she gets into the same stance as Kovu.

"You get the idea?" Kovu asked.

"Like an open book" she replied.

They both started circling each other at the same time, and in sic they began one of the many movements of Airbending.

Night-time; tonight, it is Kovu's turn to stand guard outside the Girl's Dormitory. He has just told the White Lotus guards to head back to temple, as he saw them leave he looks at Korra's bedroom window to find the lights are off. So he enters the dormitory and heads up stairs; Taka jumps off his shoulder, runs to the bedroom door and starts scathing on the wooden frame.

He opens the door quietly thinking that Korra might be asleep; but he finds no one in the room other than the Polar Bear Dog quietly snoozing. Kovu thought for moment thinking where in the name of spirits could she be; then it hit him.

"The Pro-bending Stadium!" he said to himself while running out with little Taka following him.

After making sure that the White Lotus Sentries are not around; he sneaks off the island and quickly swims to the stadium; using his Waterbending to create an air bubble over his head with Taka on top.

He rises from the ocean; and looks for a way into the stadium; he soon sees an open window, Waterbends himself to get up and into the building. After getting all the water off him; he sees wet faded footprints leading down the corridor, Taka jumps off Kovu's shoulder and starts sniffing the footprints.

Taka has the scent of the Avatar, runs down the corridor; Kovu follows him and leads him into a Pro-bending gym. He sees an old man Earthbending weights, he thinks that the Earthbender might have seen her, so he decides to ask him.

"Excuse me sir?" the Earthbender turns around after he drops the weights. "Have you seen a young woman come by, she where's a water tribe getup, about this tall?" he says while he raises his hand to match Korra's height.

"If your friends with Bolin too, the girl is in the players' box," he turns back to his weight. "Down the hall, fifth door to the left."

"Thank you" he said as he bows his head to show his gratitude.

Taka soon heads down the corridor to lead to the players' box; Kovu opens the door quietly, he peeks throw the door with Taka on his head. He gets a glance of three young men in red n white Pro-bending gear making their way the entrance to ring.

"Good luck!" Kovu heard Korra's voice. "Knock 'em out!"

He makes his way to his sister as the Pro-bending team are making it down to the ring.

"Having fun?" he says, making her jump. She turns around, stunned to see him.

"Kovu," Korra says, placing her hand on her over her heart. "For Spirit's sake, will you stop doing that?"

She looks behind him.

"You... didn't bring Tenzin did you?"

"No," Kovu replied, Korra exhaled a deep breath of relief. "But you seriously had me worried! Now let's get back to the temple before Tenzin does find out.

"Thanks for not telling him, but come on Kovu, the match is about to start. Can we just stay a little longer?"

Kovu knows if they don't head back soon, he and her will be in so much trouble he will get his butt handed to the White Lotus. But he is a good lair, so he could get away with it... hopefully.

"Fine," he sighed. "One match, then back to the island. Got it?"

"Got it" she replied as she turns to face the area at the balcony.

So, he too joins her near the balcony to see who is playing tonight.

The crowd went mad as the match started; the fighting styles where different from the tradition of the Bending Arts that he is use too. But Kovu notices the Fire Ferrets Waterbender's weakness as he got hit back by the Golden Temple Tigerdillos, then the Ferrets Earthbender gets hit back to the same zone as the Waterbender, but the Ferrets Firebender was holding his ground. Kovu thought he would get hit at some point and he does; the Tigerdillos advance into Fire Ferret territory.

"Come on, Ferrets!" Korra yelled, cheering along with the other supporters.

He could tell the Earth and Firebender were in sync, but the Waterbender not so much and gets knocked out and falls into the pool at the bottom surrounding the ring. What was left off the Fire Ferrets were doing their best to not get knock back again but with three out of the four elements coming at the two they both would not stand a chance. But the odds where in their favour until they lost the first round.

"Round 1 goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!" the Ring Caller calls out.

The second round came and it went with the Ferrets evening the odds; once again Kovu saw how the Earth and Firebender Ferrets guarded one another and kicking butt, and as for the Waterbender was starting to look out of sync.

The third and finally round was intents to watch; thanks to the Ferrets Waterbenders clumsy footwork he stumbles into the Ferrets Earthbender, giving the Tigerdillos the opportunity to knock them off the ring with no hesitation.

"Oh, no!" both Korra and Kovu said in sync.

The Firebender for the Fire Ferrets was all alone dodging Water, Earth and Fire as fast as he could but not attacking back.

"What is he doing?" Kovu says looking at Korra, who is holding onto her ponytails with stress written all over her face.

And then it hit Kovu's mind like a slap to the face, he knew just what he is planning.

So, the Firebender is on the offensive and quickly knocks the Tigerdillos Waterbender and Firebender off leaving the Earthbender and him the only ones left. Smoke and dust was all over the ring as the Earthbender is on the edge, ready to strike but cannot see the Firebender emerge from the dust cloud, winning the round and the victory for his team.

Kovu applauded to the winning team as well as everyone in the stadium roared. He looks at his sister how has lost in thought with their first time watching a Pro-bending match.

"Wahoo! Yes!" the Fire Ferrets Earthbender appears in front of them. "One more win and we're in the Championship Tournament," he clicks his fingers. "So what do you think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

"What did I think?" she grabs him by the collar, "What did I think? That was amazing" she pushes him back nearly falling on his backside.

Kovu could not help but smile at that moment, the last of the team members come to join them.

"You did more harm than good out there," said the Firebender Ferrets his teammate. "You almost cost us the match" he continued in an angry tone.

"We won, didn't we?" the Waterbender Ferret protested.

"Barely" the Firebender replied.

"Get off my case, pal!" he says, he throws his helmet across the room and leaves without another word.

"Useless" the Firebender muttered.

"You guys were incredible out three. Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick" Korra says pointing at the Firebender.

"Oh, you're still here?"

"Oh, you're still a jerk?"

"Ohh!" the Earthbender chuckles. "Uhh... Who is the big guy behind you Korra?"

"Oh, this is my big brother."

"The names Kovu" he reaches out his hand for a handshake.

"Bolin," he grabs and shakes hands. "It nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"Speaking of brothers," Bolin points to the Firebender at the lockers. "That's Mako."

"Hay" Kovu says.

"Hay" Mako replies.

"Anyway," Korra speaks. "I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that. I've like there's a whole new style here. Think you could show me a few tricks?"

"Wait a minute Korra," he says before Bolin gets to answer. "We made a deal that we see the one match and head back to the island once it was over."

"Come on Kovu, I know you are intrigue by all this as well," she replies. "One more hour wouldn't hurt."

"(Groans) You are pushing your luck tonight little sister," he says while he pinched the bridge of his noise trying not to lose his cool. "Alright 'one' hour, that is if Bolin is up to it?"

"Absolutely" Bolin proudly said.

"Right now? Come on, Bolin" Mako says still facing his locker.

"Just ignore him. Yeah, I can show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my Earthbending would translate to your Waterbending, but we'll figure it out."

"Won't be a problem. I'm actually an Earthbender."

"I'm sorry!" Bolin apologises. "No, no, I didn't mean to assume. Cause, you know, I was just figuring with your Water Tribe getup that you are a Water Tribe gal."

Kovu wonders on how that the lad did not know about her as the Avatar.

"No, you're right," Korra carries on. "I'm a Waterbender and a Firebender."

"Mmm. Mm-hmm," Bolin thinking about what she said. "I'm very confused right now."

Kovu's thoughts were correct.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot" Mako said.

"Both are true" replied Korra.

"No way," Bolin speechlessly answers. He turns to his brother and loudly whispers. "The Avatar" he says while pointing his finger at Korra.

Throughout the night; Bolin taught Korra Earthbending Pro-Bending style and Kovu just stood back with Mako watching them. At some point Kovu gave Mako some pointers to help the Fire Ferrets for the next match before he cleared off to the stadiums attic and when it was time to leave; both brother and sister felt the start of friendship with the brothers and they weren't the only ones; even Taka was having the time of his life playing with Bolin's Fire Ferret Pabu and he was taken a fond with Kovu too.

They both quickly got back to the island just before one of the White Lotus go by the Girls Dormitory. Once they got settled they had a little chat about the match and about what is to come in the next match and finally got some rest on the little hours they had left.

By daybreak they went to the Time Honoured Tool straight after breakfast and once again Korra was getting hit in all direction.

She exhales in frustration, runs at it giving it her all again but ends up repeating herself, the others can hear her grunting at the impacts.

"Patience, Korra" Tenzin calls out.

Kovu can tell she is getting annoyed after all this is her fifth go trying to "be the leaf" today.

Korra's angry was growing and growing at every smack she received. Unable to contain it anymore she Firebends at the course destroying it into rumble in seconds. At that moment Kovu's mouth just dropped at the sight of destruction, the Air Kids are just as shocked as him and from the corner of his eye he can see Tenzin's disbelief face. In silence the only thing they can hear is Korra's panting to calm herself.

"That was a 2000-year-old historical treasure," said Tenzin breaking the silence. "What...what is wrong with you?" he yelled out finally losing his patience.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Korra lashed out. "I've been practicing, just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would."

"Korra, this isn't something you can force," he sighed. "If you would only listen to me-"

"I have been!" Korra yelled. "But you know what I think? maybe the reason I haven't learned Airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher."

She walks away in frustration; Tenzin gives up and frustratingly groans.

Kovu told Korra to take the afternoon off so she can chill out. When it came to dinner with the Air Nomad family; Kovu thought she would not attend and it was wise because it looked like Tenzin's face would have gotten redder then before.

Pema enters the dining room with a tray of food; Kovu gets up and helps her setting the meals.

"Okay, everyone here?" she says as she passes the dishes to Kovu for him to place in front of the kids. "Wait, where's Korra?"

"Honestly, Pema, I am at my wit's end with that girl," said Tenzin. "I don't know how to get through to her!"

Pema gives Kovu the last dish of food to him and walks behind her husband placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space."

"You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this" Tenzin said looking at his two daughters.

"I will make no such promises" Jinora said, as she carries on reading.

Kovu chuckled at Jinora's respond.

"Kovu," Tenzin says, Kovu looks at him as everyone digs into their meals. "How do you even manage to help Korra in training?"

"Well I just let her calm down when she can't get a move right," Kovu replied. "True she can get a bit snippy but she doesn't mean it."

"She is eager to learn but she can be quite stubborn" said Tenzin.

"Yeah, we both get that from our dad," he replied after he swallowed a mouth full of rice. As he gets another chopstick full he says. "I'll check on her later."

Little do they know that Korra has once again shucked off to the Pro-Bending Stadium. As she enters the Players' Box; she sees Mako and Bolin looking like they have lost.

"I didn't miss your match, did I?" she asked. "You guys look like you lost already."

"We might as well have" said Bolin.

"Hasook's a no-good-no-show!" said Mako in an annoyed tone.

One of the Ref's comes in near the door to say.

"You got two minutes to come out ready to play or you're disqualified."

He leaves the room; making the brothers feel even more miserable.

"Well, there goes our shot at the tournament and the winnings" said Mako.

"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Korra says, pointing to the other team in colour uniforms.

"No," Bolin said with disappointment. "The rules say you can only compete on one team."

An idea came into the young Avatar's mind.

"Well, then how about me? I'm a top-notch Waterbender, if I do say so myself."

"But you're the Avatar," Bolin says. "Isn't that cheating?"

"It isn't cheating if I only do Waterbending" Korra replied with a reassuring tone to the brothers.

"No way," Mako strongly said. "I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence" Korra said in an attitude tone.

The same ref as before comes in the room again.

"Time's up. You in or out?" he asked.

"We're in!" Korra spoke for the brothers.

"We are?" Mako questioned.

"Yes!" Bolin silently cheered.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this-"

"You can thank me later" Korra said while opening one of the lockers.

"This girl is crazy" Mako said to himself.

Meanwhile Kovu has just come into the Stadium after finding out that Korra has taken off again.

"You are crazy Snowflake" he said as he lifts himself from the window frame to enter the corridor.

He shakes off the water from his clothes, heads down the same way as before to get to Korra back to the island before Tenzin's anger really blows the roof off the Temple.

He reaches the players box finding no-one in, he heads to the balcony, the Fire Ferrets and the Platypus Bears are about to start, as he looks closely to see if she was with the brothers and he sees Korra's ponytail on the left from what he can guess is Mako.

"Please only use Waterbending, please only use Waterbending" Kovu keeps repeating to himself.

They get into their stances.

"Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive," said Mako to Korra. "In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring."

"You got it, Captain" replied Korra after she puts her helmet back up as it fell forward covering her eyes.

"Players are you ready?" the ref called out.

As the ref blew his whistle; Kovu felt like his heart skipped a beat, he sees her knocking one of the Platypus Bear players over the side of the ring.

"Oh great" he said as he smacks his forehead.

Mako himself smacked his own forehead as everyone has the 'what just happened' look.

"Wahoo!" Korra cheered. "Man overboard!"

The Ref blows his whistle and says.

"Fire Ferret Waterbender, penalty! Move back, one zone!"

"What? Why?" she questioned.

"You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring, not over the sides" Mako said answering her question.

"Oh...Whoops."

So, she moves back to Zone 2 and the game really begins. Unfortunately Korra absolutely has no idea what the rules are in Pro-Bending, because it wasn't long for the second penalty was given.

The Ref blows his whistle again.

"Foul! Over the line. Move back to Zone 3" the Ref called out to Korra.

"(Grunts) I'll show you over the line..." she said under her breath.

And so, the Platypus Bears take Round 1.

The second round starts with the Platypus Bear's finding the Fire Ferrets weakness from the last round, so they attack Korra.

Kovu could not blame them for striking at Korra because if she listened to him explaining about the rules of Pro-Bending when they found the sport when they were young this would not be happening.

"Ok so far so good, huh guys" he said to Taka and Pabu who showed up not long ago.

Korra was getting more annoyed as the Platypus Bears are getting the upper-hand, her patience has run out and stupidly Earthbends to block the combo move.

All players froze at that moment and the crowd gasps out of shock and puzzlement.

Kovu felt like he went white as a ghost at that split second.

"I spoke too soon" he said in a disappointed tone.

The whistle blows once again.

"Foul. I think?" the Ref called.

Korra turns to Mako and Bolin given them an apologetic smile with a nervous laugh and to make her feel more uncomfortable her helmet falls down again.

"I really hope Tenzin is not listening to the radio right now" Kovu said with his hand over his eyes in shame.

Meanwhile back at Air Temple Island; the White Lotus Guards are listening to the radio.

"Hold on folks," Shiro Shinobi the radio broadcaster who commentates the Pro-bending games. "We're just waiting for referee's official call, but I think this replacement player-"

"Pardon me," Tenzin comes up to the Guards. "Have you seen Korra this evening? She's not in her room."

"You've got to kidding me," everyone hears Shiro on the radio. "She's the Avatar, folks! Playing in a Pro-bending match! Can you believe that?"

Tenzin's face went red and says.

"I'll get her myself."

Back at the Pro-bending Arena; the Ref calls out.

"The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely bends water."

The Platypus Bears protest over the Ref call but they carry on with the match.

Let's listen to what Shiro has to say.

"This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no Pro-bender," he said as the Platypus Bears are beating Korra to a pulp. "And the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness. They're giving her their best and her best aren't good enough to stop it!"

Korra is sent flying off.

"And... she's in the drink!"

Korra rises from the water, a shadow appears in front of her, and she looks up to see...

"Oh, hey, Tenzin. I thought you didn't like coming to these matches" she says trying to make a joke out of it.

"Once again you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders," he said as Korra gets out of the water. "You were to stay on the island. Let's go."

He starts to walk away.

"No," Korra said, stopping Tenzin in his tracks. "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient. But clearly the only thing you respond to is force. So I am ordering you to come back to the Temple. Right now."

"Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at Airbending? You know, I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it. Because maybe I didn't even need it."

"What? That is a ludicrous suggestion. The Avatar needs to learn Airbending. It is not optional."

"No. This is what I need to learn. Modern styles of fighting."

"Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra. When will you learn that?"

"I have a match to go finish."

She walks away for Tenzin and he leaves the lower platform. Kovu saw everything from the balcony feeling sorry for both of them, hoping for some sort of agreement that the two can agree on.

"The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers," Shiro says talking about Round 3. "They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of Zone 1, unable to come to the Avatar's rescue. And, boy, does she need it!"

She does manage to avoid some attacks; but from Kovu's eyes he can tell there is some difference in her movement even thou she is getting one too many hits.

"She's been pushed back to Zone 3 and the water is calling her name. It's only a matter of time before..."

She suddenly changes style, moving more gracefully.

"Hold the phone, stop the presses. She's still in the game, folks! And she's moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air!"

Kovu is amazed as to how his sister just went from rookie to pro; her moves are just like a 'leaf in the wind'.

"How about that? It finally clicked."

"The Platypus Bears have no juice left but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy."

Korra, Mako, Bolin are working as one, strike after strike, hit after hit. The Platypus Bears are falling back zone after zone, Korra delivers the final hit to the last player.

"Knockout!"

"YES!" Kovu cheered, Pabu and Taka are jumping with joy.

"The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win. What an upset, folks. The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I cannot believe it."

Korra is overwhelmed with the crowd cheers for the winning team and the fact that she got the chance to play the sport.

She walks over to Bolin and the two high five each other. Mako walks up to them.

"Korra, what can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks. You are a natural."

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves."

After when Korra notices Kovu was in the Player's Box waiting for them; the four talked about everything that happened tonight.

Once the brother and sister arrived back to the Temple; Kovu goes with Korra to find Tenzin at the new spinning gates.

She approaches him and as he turns to face her she says.

"I'm really sorry about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you."

"I think I owe you an apology, too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine."

"No hard feelings?"

"Of course not. By the way, you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an Airbender."

"Wait you stayed and watched?" she asked.

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you."

Korra smiled at the comment, Tenzin smiles back at his student, and Kovu smiles too, seeing them both agreeing on something.

"I'll see you tomorrow for Airbending practice, bright and early!" she says as she walks away from the boys. "And by the way, I kind of permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks."

Tenzin looks at Kovu with a stocked face.

"Just another day on the island" Kovu said in a jokey tone while scratching the back of his head.

Tenzin sighs.

**Two down and 50 more to go…. While I'm writing the chapters, I'm actual watching the show just to get in the grove, at some point in future chapters I'll ask for openness for what my OC to do when the polit thickness. **

**On a side note I'll be writing other Fic's to do with other shows and films just need to get them in order too **

**Anyway, till next time. X **


	3. Book 1 Air Episode 3

**Here you go chapter 3, this took some thinking when it came to the chasing and fighting, hope I've done it justice. **

**Just a little more info about my OC and his animal companions.**

**Snow Leopard Hyenas live a solitaire life more like our world Snow Leopards, He found Rama one day when he was fishing on his own, around the time after Korra found Naga.**

**Snow Leopard Hyenas are two feet tall then the Polar Bear Dogs I'd say just under 7 feet for the males and 6 feet tall for the females. They look and act more feline, to tell the difference from male and female are the tails, males have small tails like the Hyena while the females have the Leopards. Both of them have the spiked up black manes on the back of their necks, throats. **

**I actually found a drawing what Rama looks like that I did years ago when I was looking over some papers, I'll see if I can get the image up somehow on DeviantArt or something for you lot to see. **

**I do not own legend of korra, only my OCs and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes**.

**Enjoy**

* * *

Legend of Korra Season 1 Book: Air - Episode 3 - The Revelation

It is at the crack of dawn; as Korra sleeps peacefully, not too far from her bed is Naga curled up in a white ball that you could mistake her for a pile of snow.

Kovu enters the room quietly, siding the door behind him before walking towards them; Naga's ears go up, she opens her eyes to see him, he scratches on the top of her head and hears a comforting whine from his sister's Polar Bear Dog as he walks closer to Korra.

"Korra… Korra?" he whispers while gently shaking her shoulder.

Realizing that she is not going to wake up like this; Naga comes over and gives her a big sloppier lick on Korra's face and kept on doing till she is awake.

"Ok," korra groggily says as she slowly starts to sit up. "Okay Naga I'm up, I'm up, what time is it?

"6 AM" Kovu replies.

"Ugh Spirits," Korra says while she falls back down on her bed. "Why did you wake me up?"

"You have Pro-bending training with Mako and Bolin at the Stadium."

"Oh yeah, that's right," she says as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"Come on you don't want to be late."

As Korra sits up again, she groans as she gets out of bed, she was never a morning person.

**(I can relate)**

"Yeah, yeah mornings are evil, come on" he says as he leaves the room.

* * *

After finally getting her off the island just in time to get to the stadium before the brothers started training. However, there is a reason why Kovu came with Korra to the city; since the first day away from home, they only have Water Tribe money and learning fast that it is not going to get far with what they got.

So Kovu has been looking in the newspaper job section every morning since living at the island, so he thinks having Republic City Yuans would be best while they are in the City.

So, he, Rama and Taka are looking for the an herbal store run by a man called Mr Zhang, after finding the right street, he can not see a sign of the shop. So, he dismounts off Rama and spots an elderly store owner opening her shop.

"Excuse me madam," Kovu says getting her attention. "Can you tell me which shop Mr Zhang's herbalist store is?"

"The store is the last building on the right side of the street near the corner," she replies while pointing out the building.

As Kovu follows the woman's direction; the sound of broken glass can be heard, a man in his late 50's is thrown out the door, he lands roughly on the road, four men in red walk out and surround the poor man.

"This is the last time you refusing to pay us Zhang," said one of the men in red, to who Kovu thinks is in charge of the group.

"You and your cronies have been causing nothing but trouble to the people down the street," Zhang replies while struggling to get up.

"You need to be taught a lesson," said the boss of the gang. "Either pay us what you owe or you end up in the hospital, so what is it going to be?"

"I think you and your friends should walk away and no one gets hurt," Kovu says drawing the thugs attention.

They see the Waterbender a couple of metres away from them, the guys in red start to laugh.

"This is not your business boy," said the boss thug. "You're on Agni Kai territory, so unless you don't want to be turned into charcoal, get lost."

The Agni Kai thugs, get into there fighting stances while igniting the hands, proving that all four of them are Firebenders.

"That is not going to happen," Kovu replies. "Because by the time you start the fight you are going to run with your tails in between your legs."

"Who do you think you are Water Tribe?"

"I guess you are going to find out the hard way," Kovu responds by getting into Tai Chi fighting stance.

"Get him boys!"

The three other thugs unleash fire blasts at him; Kovu quickly gathers the water from his water skins, blocking the fire blasts, and with fast arm movements, the water moves in lightning speed to the three Firebenders hands freezing them solid.

The Firebenders look at each other, then they looked at the hands while trying to heat them up, suddenly finding out that it is not working.

"Nice try," Kovu says, right before sweep kicked underneath their feet, knocking them to the floor.

The boss goes for a sneak attack however he too is stopped by none other than Rama, the Snow Leopard Hyena charges at him, knocking him to the floor face first, Rama places one of his front paws on the Triad's back, the Firebender hears the animal growl.

"It is wise not to try anything," Kovu says as he freezes the free Firebenders inside ice leaving their heads exposed.

A police siren can be had above them, Metalbenders quickly land on the ground, Captain Saikhan leading the squad.

"What is going, you again!" Saikhan says, spotting Kovu.

"Good morning officer," kovu calmly responds.

"Do you want a criminal record boy?" The captain argued.

"It's not like I want too, but as you can see these four Firebenders were threatening and beaten up this defenceless man," he replies while helping Mr Zhang to his feet.

"It's true officer," Mr Zhang speaks up. "If it wasn't for this young man I would be in a much worse shape than I am in now."

"All right," said the captain. "But next time don't intervene with police business, even if you are the Avatar's brother. Arrest these four!

And so, the Metalbenders, take the triads into custody after Kovu thaws them out and Rama letting go of the boss, and the young Waterbender helps Mr Zhang inside his shop.

* * *

Luckily Mr Zhang's injuries were not that serious and Kovu patched him up, as a result Zhang gives Kovu the job, after working out the time and days for his schedule, and after working several hours he has earned his first pay.

* * *

Noon

Now he is back on the island, the water tribe siblings have shared tales on what they did today, Korra telling him that the Fire Ferrets need to pay 30,000 Yuans to go with the winnings, and the brothers are trying to find the cash. And Kovu told her about his day. As the sun is starting to set, he is watching Korra practising through the spinning doors, with Jinora and Ikki.

Every day the young Avatar is improving on her Airbending skills, it is shown as she can now easily get through the gates rather gracefully.

"Good, light on your feet," Jinora calls out.

As Korra exits the gates, he and the young Airbenders see Mako heading towards them.

"Ooh, he's cute." Jinora says. "Korra, is that the handsome Firebender boy that drives you crazy?"

Kovu holds backs a chuckle after hearing that, Korra is now realising that Mako is here and is walking right towards them.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way," Ikki quickly asks. "or does he drive you crazy like you like him?"

Korra quickly kicks down on the earth, launching the Airbenders in the air, Korra recovers her posture just as Mako stops behind her.

"Oh… hey, Mako," Korra greets him after clearing her throat with a cough.

The kids land safety and Kovu tells them to run along.

"You seen Bolin," Mako says, getting straight to the point.

"Nice to see you too, and no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations."

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Kovu says, while looking at his little sister.

Korra gives him a 'don't even think about it' look, knowing he would gladly tell tales of their childhood.

"See you two later," Mako sighed as he walks away.

"Wait, I- we could help you look for him," Korra suggests.

"Nah, I got it."

"Hey, cool guy, let us help you. We can take Naga and Rama."

"Who are they?" Mako asked.

"Our best friends," Korra replies.

"And two great trackers," Kovu added.

* * *

They are now walking down the streets of the city; Korra and Mako are on Naga while Kovu is on Rama with Taka sat on the Leopard's head, before leaving the island Kovu quickly attached his bow and arrows onto Rama's saddle, and getting his machete blade, strapped around his waist the handle on his right side.

"So, your best friends is a Polar Bear Dog and a Snow Leopard Hyena… somehow that makes perfect sense"

"While take that as a compliment, city boy," says Korra.

"When you live in the South Pole, anything can happen," Says Kovu while patting on the side of Rama's neck.

The have come across a small square where there is a statue of Fire Lord Zuko, several small groups of adults going on there day, and small group of stray kids playing.

"Well, this is his usual hangout," Mako says as he gets off Naga.

The Water Tribe siblings get off their animal companions, and follow Mako who is heading to the small group of kids.

"You guys seen my brother around here today?" he questioned.

"Perhaps," one of them speaks. "My memory's a little foggy. Maybe you can help, clear it up."

"You're good, Skoochy." Mako replied as he gets a Yuan note out of his pocket. "A real pro."

He gives the kid the note.

"Yeah, I've seen him," Skoochy replies putting the note away.

"When?" Mako asked again.

"About noon."

"What was he doing?"

"He was performing some kind of monkey-rat circus." Skoochy started but raises his hand. "And then…"

Mako was about to get his money out again, Kovu stops him, the Waterbender takes out his own money and gives it to the boy.

"Then what happened?" Kovu questioned this time.

Skoochy leans in closer to the Firebender so he can whisper to him.

"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats, the Red Marsoons, the Agni Kais, all the Triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting out of me!

He and the rest of the kids run off.

"What was he talking about Mako?" Kovu questioned.

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing, and Bolin is about to get caught right in the middle of it.

* * *

After waiting for a street trams to pass by, Korra and Kovu hurry their animal companions down the surprisingly empty streets.

"So where are we headed?" Korra asks.

"The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters," Mako answers. "Hopefully Bolin is there and nothings gone down yet."

"Triple Threat Triad?" Korra questions. "I beat up some of those yahoos when Kovu and I got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up with-"

Naga and Rama spot some kind of rodent running across the road catching their attention, and soon chasing after it.

"Whoa, Naga!" Korra pulls on the reins trying to get back in control.

"Rama, heel!" Kovu commands trying to gain control as well.

Ignoring the owners commands they chase after the rodent, when it climbs up a lamppost they see what it is more clearly.

"That's Pabu!" Mako calls out.

"No, Naga!" Korra says as she pulls back on the reins, stopping the Polar Bear Dog from getting any closer to the ferret. "Pabu's a friend, not a snack."

The Fire Ferret slides down the post, meeting the two giant South Pole carnivores, after a quick getting to know you, Pabu jumps onto Naga's head, hurrying onto Mako's shoulders.

"We gotta hurry!" He tells them.

* * *

They finally made it to the headquarters of the Triple Threat Triads.

"Something's not right," Mako stated as he stealth his way to the front door. "There are usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious."

Mako leans near the door, signalling the two to come closer.

Korra kicked the doors in, knocking both of the hinges Mako looking a bit shocked that she just did that, once inside the place is a complete mess, tables and chairs have been knocked over, rugs have been moved out of place, even some paintings have fallen off the wall.

"Looks like a fight broke out," Kovu says, as he kneeled on one knee examining the floor. "Not too along as well, it finished about 20 minutes ago at most," he finishes as he stands up again.

"Bolin?" Mako calls out. "You in here?"

Suddenly they hear the sound of an engine ravelling.

"It's coming from the alleyway," Kovu said.

They cut across the room, Korra kicks in the door again that lead them into the alley behind the building. They quickly spot green goggled masked people wearing black outfits on motorcycles, behind them is a cargo truck, the rear doors were open, seen the people bound and gagged and among them is Bolin.

One of the masked people from inside the truck closes the doors, it soon takes off.

"BOLIN!" Mako calls out.

The people on the motorcycles throw canisters towards the three benders, green smoke comes out, blocking their vision.

The motorcyclists start to follow the truck while the benders have been distracted. All three of them are coughing as the smoke starts to break.

"Naga! Come!" Korra calls out.

"Rama! Come on boy!" Kovu calls out as well.

Back on the animal companions, they chase after the kidnappers, both Waterbenders get the carnivores to sprint, they soon catch up to them but they still have to find a way to stop them.

"Steady Rama!" Kovu orders his animal friend.

Rama growls in response; Kovu lets go of the reins, grabs his bow from behind his seat, picks up an arrow from the quiver, and prepares his aim at the back wheel on one of the motorcyclists bike, he shoots, the arrow snaps in half but seem to knock the cyclists steering for a moment.

As he prepares to fire again; Mako leans sideways and shoots a small fireballs at them, but they dodge the fire each time by weaving back and forth across the road while still heading forward.

Korra lets go of Naga's reins, punches both of her hands forward at the same time, using Earthbending to make the road an obstacle course. But instead they quickly recover from the attack, one of them expertly jumped up one of the rock ledges and land safely.

They soon enter a big empty area; three of the bikers broke off from the group, turn around in a controlled skid, two of them throw bolas at them, tangling at Naga and Rama's legs, sending the two of them tumbling along the concrete. The riders have been thrown off, Kovu dropping his bow in mid-air, the siblings quickly recover from the rough landing, both of them on one knee as Mako slides towards them. The three masked people dismount their bikes, and they face-off the benders.

Each to a single opponent; Kovu quickly gathers water and engages at his opponent, the masked figure was fast, faster than any opponent he has ever faced, as the Waterbender tries to freeze his challenger, the person spiral jumps over him, striking hard and fast at the pressure points on his upper back, Kovu felt a mix of pain and numbness once the strikes were hit.

He soon realises that the water he used in his attack fell to the floor all of a sudden, then he knew exactly what it was, quickly changing tactics, he draws out his machete, and moves to a defensive strategy. From the corner of his eye, he sees that Korra and Mako's opponents are doing the same fighting style.

Even though Kovu has learned quickly to keep his distance, the threat strikes at his right arm holding the blade goes numb but he still holds onto the weapon, he is kicked back and falls to the ground hard, noticing that Mako and Korra have fallen to the ground before him, he tries to get up but only succeeds by getting on one knee, he holds his machete with his left hand.

All three of the masked people are twirling bolas, getting ready to capture them as well. But they forgot one thing; that they just angered two carnivorous predators of the South Pole, Naga and Rama has chewed the way out of their ropes, they jump towards them, cutting them off from their Masters, the two unleash thunderous roars telling them to back off, Pabu and Taka jump off their backs, and make the impression of roars too.

Getting the message, they make a quick getaway but not before leaving behind more canisters full of green smoke to cover their escape.

Kovu gives a sigh of relief now that the danger has passed, Rama hurries over to him and helps him to stand up right, by pushing him upwards with his head.

"Thanks bud," Kovu says to his spotted friend.

He puts away his blade, starting to get some feeling back in his right arm, he notices red dots appearing on his arm, showing where he was hit.

He hears Korra grunting, turns around to see her punching the air.

"I can't bend," she says, she tries again, nothing. "I can't bend!"

"Calm down," Mako says. "It'll wear off, does guys were Chi-Blockers. They're Amon's henchmen."

"Amon?" Korra questioned, while rubbing her bruised arm.

"That guy with the white mask?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists" Mako answered.

"What did they want with the triple threats?" Korra asked again.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Mako says as he looks down the alley. "I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!"

Feeling sympathy for the Firebender, Kovu places his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"Mako, we are going to save your brother." Kovu says to him.

"We promise you that," Korra added.

* * *

As soon as they could; they started to follow the trail, but soon losing it, street after street after street they searched for any sign of the Chi-Blockers, but nothing, they were exhausted.

"We've been out all night," Korra says while tiredly rubbing one eye, pulling a panting Naga to stop. Kovu pulls Rama to a stop as well. "No sign of him."

"We have to keep looking," said a drained Mako. "But where?"

For a moment they try and think on what to do next, at the same time Korra and Kovu thought of something and share a look.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked his sister.

"The park?" She replies.

"The park."

"What?" Mako said in confusion.

"We have an idea!" Korra says while getting Naga to start walking followed by Rama.

* * *

Only a couple of hours till Dawn, they arrived at the park, stopping at a nearby water fountain, Naga and Rama start lapping up the water quenching their thirst, with Pabu and Taka on their heads carefully balancing themselves so they can have a drink as well.

As Kovu refills his water skins, Korra starts to explain the idea to Mako.

"The first day we got into town, I ran into an Equalist protester over there," she said as she points to where the protester was on that day they encountered him.

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?"

"It's the only lead we have," Kovu answered. "All we can do is be patient."

* * *

As they wait, they decided to sit down on the grass underneath the tree, the animals have fallen asleep, who can blame them after running around the city all night.

Korra and Mako are resting against Naga, while Kovu is resting against Rama, still wide awake.

"So," Korra says breaking the awkward silence. "Why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad anyway?

"Well, we used to do some work for them back in the day." Mako answered.

"What?!" Both Korra and Kovu sync out of shock.

"Are you some kind of criminal?" Korra continued.

"No, you don't know what you're talking about! I just rang numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans, out on the street. I did what I have to do to survive and protect my little brother." Mako replied angrily.

"I'm sorry," Korra apologised. "It must have been really hard… can I ask… What happened to your parents?"

Mako thought about it for some time before responding.

"They were mugged, by a Firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight."

They can see how much pain it's causing him just talking about it.

"Mako…" Korra says not knowing what to say.

"Bolin's the only family I have left, if anything happened to him…" He could not bring himself to finish that sentence.

"Nothing is going to happen to him," Kovu speaks, getting his and Korra's attention. "I know you've only known us for a few days, but if there is one thing about us, is that the people of the Water Tribe are determined, we will find your brother, when we make a promise we keep it."

"Thanks," Mako replied. "Both of you."

* * *

Morning, 9:23AM.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!"

Was the first thing Kovu overheard as a wake-up call, he turns his head to where his sister is, however he was not expecting to see her still fast asleep, resting her head on the Firebender's shoulder and Mako still asleep as well, resting his head on top of hers.

"If only I had a camera," he says out loud, as the two start to wake up.

The two look at each other, and within the second they were wide awake realising what they were doing, Korra backing away the furthest, Kovu chuckles at his sister's reaction.

"Non-Benders of Republic City…" The same voice from before shouts out again, getting the three Benders attention.

"That's the guy," Korra points out.

"Amon cause you to action! Take back your city! It's time for…" He gasps as he sees the Water Tribe siblings walking towards him. "It's you again! You cannot silence me, Avatar!"

Korra swipes her hand at the man's microphone, causing him to make a surprised yelp as it falls to the floor breaking into pieces.

"I think she just did" Kovu says.

"Shut your yapper and listen up. Our friend got kidnapped by some Chi-Blockers. Where'd they take him?" Korra demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" The protester stubbornly replied.

"Oh, I think you do" Korra replies back.

She raises her leg, stomps down hard, a block of the earth sends the table that the protester was standing on into the air leaving the man on the floor, the papers from the table are scattered in the air, slowly falling to the ground. The protester tries to gather them all up quickly but Mako and Kovu grab one each in mid-air.

"Witness the Revelation. Tonight 9 o'clock" Kovu read out loud.

"What's this Revelation?" Mako questioned the protester.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you three!" The protester spat back.

Kovu had enough of this guessing game and so had Korra, she grabs the protester by the shirt, lifting him off the ground with just one arm.

"As a matter of fact, it does concern us," Kovu responds in a slight annoyed tone.

"Spill it!" Korra demands.

"No one knows what the revelation is, and I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a Bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

"Where's it happening?" Mako questioned again.

A police whistle goes off.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" The officer calls out from afar.

"The Avatar's oppressing us! Help!" The protester responds.

"Let's scram" Korra suggests while letting go of the protester.

Mako quickly grabs several of the flyers as Korra and Kovu get back on the animal companions, soon making a quick getaway once Mako is on Naga's back.

* * *

After making sure they were not being followed by the police; they settle down at a bus stop near one of the street tram bridges. Korra and Mako are sat on the bench, while Kovu sat down cross legged on the floor, all three of them trying to figure out where the meeting is taking place.

"Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" says Korra.

"Probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing into their big Revelation, whatever that is?" Says Mako.

"Clever," Kovu says as he turns one of the pages over, "Look at the backs, there's four different images."

He and Mako turn over two more pages.

"So, it's a puzzle?" Korra points out.

"Yeah, of a map!" says Mako.

He takes the four images and walks to the bus stop map on the wall, he soon finds the match.

"Bingo! That must be where it's going down."

* * *

Night-time, at the warehouse district, 8:55PM.

The trio, have got themselves disguises; Mako has rolled down his sleeves and has a hat on, he gave his scarf to Korra, who is wearing an old trench coat, and is also wearing a hat. Kovu has removed his half sleeved robe, machete and fur pelt, and is wearing a black jacket similar to Mako's. Instead of a hat like the other two he is wearing a bandanna, covering all of his hair, his braid tucked in as well.

They hide in the shadows seeing several people walking into the warehouse.

"This is the place," said Mako.

"Wait," Kovu speaks. "We cannot walk in as a group; we'll draw too much attention. I'll go first, you two follow shortly after."

"Are you sure?" said Mako.

"Better safe than sorry," the Waterbender replied. "I'll meet you two near the entrance inside."

"Be careful," Korra says to her brother.

"You be careful," he replied, while hiding his necklace underneath his jacket, and Taka hides in his pocket.

They see him walk towards the building.

As he makes his way to the door he notices the guard is blocking the entrance.

"This is a private event," the guard states out. "No one gets in without an invitation."

"You mean this?" Kovu says as he brings out the leaflet from his pocket showing it to the guard.

"The revolution is upon us, my brother," the guard says while taking the leaflet out of Kovu's hand.

He steps aside letting in the disguised Waterbender in the building; he keeps on walking till he looks down on the factory floor, with many people. He could not believe how many people hated Benders, it made him wonder what happened in their lives to make them hate them so much.

He turns around to see that Korra and Mako have made it inside.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders," Mako speaks. "But I've never seen so many in one place. Keep your eyes out for Bolin.

They make their way down into the crowd, the lights turn on bringing the stage to life, an unknown announcer speaks out.

"Please welcome your hero, your saviour, Amon!"

The crowd roars with cheers, seven people rise onto the stage, and there they saw him, the Leader of the Equalists, the cheering started to calm down as he walks to the microphone.

"My quest for equality began many years ago," he speaks. "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich. And none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the Firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that Firebender took my family from me… Then, he took my face.

The crowd murmurs at that part.

"I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since."

The two siblings looked at each other with questioning looks not knowing to believe the story are not.

"As you know," Amon begins to speak again. "The Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City."

The crowd boos, Kovu moves slightly closer to his little sister, shielding her from being seen, Korra adjusts Mako's scarf to cover her lower face.

"And if she were here," Amon carries on talking, the crowd dies down again. "She would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war, in every era.

Kovu tightens his hands into fists, holding back his anger, knowing the history of many battles not just the hundred year war, there is some truth to what he is saying but it is the Avatar that has brought an end to them, and if he is not mistaken several people who have started the wars were Non-Benders. He looks at his sister to see anger within her eyes.

"But that is about to change," Amon continues to speak. "I know you have been wondering, what is the Revelation? You are about to get your answer.

The trio share a look at one another.

"Since the beginning of time, the Spirits have acted as guardians of our world." Amon continued. "And they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity, that is why the spirits have chosen me, to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make a equality a reality, the power to take a person's bending away… Permanently.

Kovu felt a cold chill down his spine.

"That's impossible," Korra says. "There's no way…"

"This guy's insane," Mako says.

They soon see more people being brought up on stage.

"Now, for a demonstration." Amon speaks once again. "Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic city."

The crowd boos once again; they see Bolin on stage.

"There's Bolin!" said Korra.

She was about to step forward but her brother stops her from advancing.

"We are outnumbered" he says.

"He's right," Mako speaks. "We can't fight them all, we need to be smart about this."

"Then come up with a game plan, team captain" Korra replied.

They turn their attention back to the stage.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing Non-Benders, but his reign of terror is about to come to an end! Now in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

One of the Equalists unties Zolt.

Zolt quickly started firing at the masked man; however he easily dodged the attacks, the Firebender gathers electricity, he shoots it towards Amon, again he dodged it, grabs hold of Zolt's wrist, the hand that is still firing the lightning, he twists Zolt's body, forcing him to stumble to his knees. Amon grabs hold of Zolt's neck with his left hand and places his right thumb on the Firebender's forehead.

The lightning slowly turns to fire, then the fire disappears altogether, he falls to the ground with a thud. Zolt slowly gets up to his knees, he is completely exhausted, he takes a swing to Firebend, but no Fire.

"Wh…What did you do to me?" Zolt weakly wailed.

"Your Firebending is gone. Forever!"

The crowd gasps.

"The era of Bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!"

The crowd cheers; Kovu is in a cold sweat, he could not believe what he just saw, there has to be explanation behind this, he looks at Korra and she is absolutely petrified, he notices that she has grabbed hold of his sleeve trying to steady herself.

He looks back at this stage, the next Triad is being untied so Amon can remove his bending as well, he follows down the line to see Bolin at the end, there is still time.

Kovu places his hand on top of Korra's quickly snapping her out of her shock state.

"Any ideas yet?" Korra asks Mako.

"I think so," he answers. "See those machines? They are powered by water and steam. If you two create some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then we duck out of here."

"Works for me," Kovu replies as he walks through the distracted crowd.

Mako was about to go forward, but Korra stopped him for a moment.

"Mako, good luck."

"You, too."

Korra follows her brother, the crowd still distracted on what's happening on the stage; they slip through down the corridor finding the steam pipes, kovu looks up to see pipe screws above as well as at the bottom.

"I'll take the ones above us," he says as he starts climbing up the pipes.

They soon get to work, unscrewing the bolts trying to get the steam out, the pipes start to hiss, the steam is slowly filling the corridor.

"It's not enough!" Korra says under her breath.

"Hey, you!"

From above, Kovu stays hidden, as the guard who was in charge of letting people into this rally has not noticed him, only his sister.

"Is there a problem, my brother" Korra says trying to improvise the guard while Kovu is silently letting more steam out of the pipes.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Uh… Looking for the bathroom?"

So, the old 'I had to pee' excuse did not work, the guard brings out a wrench, and starts swinging it at her, she dodges each swing. Quickly removing Mako scarf, she uses it to get hold of the guard's hand and throws him into the pipes, unleashing lots of steam and knocking him out unconscious as a bonus.

"Thanks, this should be enough!" She says.

Unknown to her, two Chi-Blockers are about to attack, unfortunately for them; Kovu drops down landing on the two Equalists knocking them unconscious too.

"You know, you really need to come up with a better excuse" Kovu suggested.

"We will talk about that later," Korra replies.

They both gather the steam as one, and they send each a single hand forward, the steam following the movement shoots pass them.

KABOOOM!

They hear the screams of the crowd through the walls, that's the sign to go.

"Let's move!" Kovu tells Korra, while removing his jacket and bandanna, Taka moves back on to his shoulder.

Korra follows her brother's example by removing her disguised as well, they both run down the corridor, after a quick turns and corners they made it outside. Screams of pain can be heard, the brothers are being attacked, they quickly hurried to the scene.

"You Benders need to understand, there is no place in the world for you anymore." Said the man with the black moustache.

An earth slab shoots up from the ground hitting the Equalist Lieutenant, sending him into the warehouse wall, he lands roughly on the floor, he looks up to see the Avatar and her big brother.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet" said Korra.

Kovu puts his right thumb and index finger together, brings it up to his mouth to make a loud whistle.

"Rama! Naga! Over here!" He calls out.

In seconds they showed up, Kovu jumps onto Rama while Korra helps Mako getting on Naga's back, once they are both on, they get them into a gallop. Bolin sits up, sees them heading towards him, he lets out a scream, Naga grabs him by the back of his collar while still running, and carries the Earthbender.

"Stop… I want… to be… on… your back." Bolin says, as he is being bounced around as the Polar Bear Dog keeps on running.

Kovu grabs Bolin by the arm, Naga lets go as he pulls the Earthbender up and puts him on the back of his saddle.

"Thank you" Bolin says as he holds on to the Waterbender for dear life.

They get the animal companions into a sprint, quickly getting away.

* * *

After getting the brothers back at the Stadium; Korra and Kovu made it back to Air Temple Island, they quickly find Tenzin talking to two White Lotus Members.

"Thank goodness," Tenzin says while walking towards them. "I was just about to send out a search party. Are you two alright?

"Mm-mm." Korra responds by shaking her head.

"What happened? Did you find your friend?

"We did," Kovu answers. "We were at an Equalist rally. We saw Amon.

"What?!"

"He can take people's bending away. For good!" Korra speaks.

"That's… That's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But we saw him do it." Korra speaks again.

"I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power; this means the revelation is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUNNNNN!**

**So, till next time. X **


	4. Book 1 Air Episode 4

**I'M BACK BABY!**

**Before you continue reading, I want to say thanks to mpowers045 and jlee0799 for asking questions about the story, more is to come now that we are on our way to the good parts, just chapters away for what I have in store.**

**I do not own Legend of Korra, only my OCs and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes**.

**And here is chapter 4**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Legend of Korra Season 1 Book: Air - Episode 4 - The Voice in the Night

Night-time, the full moon glowing in the twilight; Kovu is patrolling around the island, he walks into the courtyard where an empty koi pond sends the tranquil sounds of water flowing fills the air.

He hears the sound of footsteps on the rooftiles, he looks up to see four Chi-Blockers jump down right in front of him, he gathers the water from the pond making the first move. One of them was unfortunate to get in contact with the water, getting himself frozen solid, his head sticking out ice free. The three Chi-Blockers throw a few punches and kicks at him but he quickly dodges them, after pinning them down to the building wall with icicles, two more come out of nowhere, hitting his Chi points, he collapses on his knees, one of the Chi-Blockers grab him by the hair, so he can face Amon, he gasps at his sudden appearance.

"After I take your Bending away, you will be nothing!" he says in his sinister tone, his hand reaching towards the Waterbender's forehead.

"AHHH!"

He jumps out of bed, pulls his dagger out from his bedside table, gets into a fighting stance, sweat trickling down his face, taking quick breaths, his heart beating a mile a minute. He scans the room, realising it was only a nightmare, he loosens his stance and sits back on his bed, trying to calm down, he hasn't been shaken up since he was fourteen.

He places the dagger back on the table, Taka who was nestled near his pillow had been woken up by the scream, climbs up onto his shirtless shoulder and nuzzles his head on the Waterbender's cheek, sensing his owners distress. Rama noticed as well and starts rubbing his head on Kovu's arm showing comfort.

"I'm… I'm okay boys," he replies, while petting them, as his thanks for them being there for support.

He looks out the window, the sun is just starting to rise, he grabs his pocket watch that he purchased shortly after his second pay day at the herbal store. The time shows it is 6:39 am.

"Might as well get up then," he says as he stands up and grabs his shirt, getting ready for the day.

* * *

The temple is now alive, the acolytes are doing their jobs on the island, the White Lotus guards are at their posts and the wildlife are flying around merrily.

Kovu is practising his Waterbending on the seashore of the island, it has been a few days since they were at an Equalist rally, after what he witnessed he has been training himself non-stop with not just his bending, he's been shaping up the different forms of martial arts that he learned with Korra as she practised the other elements.

Along with going over more knowledge about Chi, the eight Chakras, understanding more about where certain points in the human body that can block one's Chi and how to temporary paralyse in the limb. To the point where he is starting to practice the Chi Blocking on himself and trying to find a solution to unblock Chi as well.

After his training routine with Waterbending, he goes off to meditate where it is quiet for an hour or so, and doesn't start training again till about after tea.

At night; he and Korra have been sparring, each night it has been a different session, the first night was hand-to-hand combat, the second night was water versus fire and tonight it is Airbending exercises. The two siblings are practicing the Ba Gua movement while listening to the radio but suddenly starts to break into static, to hear none other than Amon.

"Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon."

The brother and sister stop what they were doing, now that they got full attention on the sudden new announcer.

"As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again at the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped, our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear."

* * *

The next day; Kovu has just finished work and is now on his way back to the temple on Rama.

Up ahead he sees Mako talking to a girl with long black wavy hair, she makes her way back to her moped, she drives pass Kovu, he watches her driveaway before turning his attention to the Firebender, who has gone into a dreamlike state with tiny red hearts appearing around his head.

"Mako? Come in Mako, do you copy?" he says snapping his fingers in front of the Firebender's face.

The Firebender snaps back into reality, the hearts disappear in a pop.

"Oh, hey Kovu, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just got off work, heading back to the temple now. Do you want a lift back to the stadium?"

Seeing how the Firebender has missed the trolley to get back to the stadium he gets on the Snow Leopard Hyena, once on, Kovu gets Rama into a steady walk.

"Thanks," Mako says starting a conversation.

"No worries," the Waterbender replies. "So, what was all that about with the girl who had the bike?"

"Oh that, she just run me over, and as an apology she's taken me out to Kwong's tomorrow night"

"Is that a city thing? Anybody can just get run over by some form of transportation and you get to spend an afternoon having a meal with the person who did it?"

"Not that I know of"

"Did you even get her name?"

"Yeah, her names Asami."

"Right, so how are things with paying for the championship pot?"

"Yeah, um, we don't have enough cash, I think it'll be a next year thing."

"Oh, that's a shame, you guys worked hard to get where you are, how much do you have anyway?"

"Not even close to triple digits."

"I see."

They soon arrived at the stadium, Mako gets off Rama and makes his way to the entrance.

"Mako wait," Kovu calls out.

Mako stops and turns around back to the Waterbender, Kovu gets out a couple of Yuan notes and hands it to the Firebender.

"Here, I know it's not much but you and Bolin need the money more than me."

"What! No, you earned that," Mako protested.

"I got a steady job, its fine take it."

"Thanks, Kovu, I'll pay you back," Mako says taking the money.

"Don't worry about it, see ya around," the Waterbender says as he guides Rama away from the stadium.

"See ya," Mako says, heading back to the arena.

* * *

The sun is setting; at the Air Temple, Korra and Kovu are sat with Tenzin and his family, about to have their meal, all seven of them put their hands together to start their blessing before eating.

"We are grateful for this delicious food," Tenzin begins. "for happiness, for compassion and…"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

The siblings as well as everyone looks up to their new guest.

"This is my home, Tarrlok," Tenzin stated as he stands up. "We're about to eat dinner."

"Good, because I am absolutely famished." Tarrlok replied. "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?

"I suppose," the Airbender sighed.

He sits back down next to his wife, who is not happy at all, he gives her the 'what am I to do about it when it's true' look.

"Oh, you must be the famous Avatar Korra, and you young man must be her brother Kovu. It is truly an honour. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe."

The siblings stand up.

"Nice to meet you." Korra speaks, as she and Kovu bowed their heads to the councilman.

The three of them sit down.

"Why do you have three ponytails and how come you smell like a lady? You're weird." Ikki quickly asks.

Kovu smirks at the little Airbender's questions.

"Well, aren't you… precocious?" Tarrlok says after turning his interest to the siblings, mainly Korra. "So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative."

"Oh… thanks, but I wasn't the only one there, Kovu was with me too," Korra replied. "I think you're the first authority figure in this city who's happy we're here."

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived." Tarrlok responded the comment to Korra, not both siblings.

Kovu was not liking this guy, he could tell that he is trying to get something out of this conversation, and from noticing Tenzin's look of hate towards this man and Taka quietly hissing near his ear seems to be a dead giveaway.

"Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok. What do you want with Korra?" Tenzin speaks out.

"Patience, Tenzin, I'm getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a Task Force that will strike at the heart of the revolution, and I want you to join me."

"Really?" says Korra.

"What?" Tenzin and Kovu sync.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger, and that someone is you."

"Join your Task Force?... I can't."

The chopsticks carrying rice that Kovu was about to eat, stopped halfway after hearing his sisters answer. Knowing her like the back of his hand, she has never turned down an opportunity to do something that would involve fighting.

"I must admit," says Tarrlok. "I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too," Tenzin speaks

"Same here," Kovu also says.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar Training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus on that." Korra pointed out.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the City."

"Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go." Says Tenzin.

"Very well," Tarrlok says as he stands up. "But I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra."

"Bye-Bye, Ponytail man!"

* * *

Several hours after their meal, Korra and Kovu are down by the shore, doing Waterbending training. The two slowing move into different Tai Chi stances, the water moving alongside them as one.

Korra has been quieter than usual, Kovu has been noticing his sister's unusual behaviour for the last couple of days, he knows she will never admit it, blaming their father's stubbornness that they both inherited, at least he got patience from their mother, but seeing it has been days, he thinks now is the time.

"Korra are you doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she replied.

"It's just what you said to Tarrlok," Kovu began. "Your response was… well not you." He says as he stops, the water still in his grasp.

"I'm just want to focus on my training, like now," she replies as she carries on.

Kovu stops and puts the water back into the sea.

"Look Korra, I'm glad you turned down his offer, it sounded like he was going to use you for keeping a good image, plus for what he plans to do is only going to make things worse bringing more bad blood between us and the Non-Benders."

"You had that feeling again?" Korra says still Waterbending.

"Yes, there is something about him that I cannot but my finger on."

As long as Korra can remember; her brother has had this sixth sense that would go off whenever somebody is bad news, he likes to call it a brother's intuition.

"You know I'm scared for your safety Snowflake, but I can't help think that something bad is going to go down and soon."

"I fear for your safety too, but I know you can look out for yourself." She replies.

"And you as well, but this is something we never come across before, and you know you ever need to talk sis, I'm here for you."

"I know…." She drops the water on the sand. "It's getting late I'm going to bed, see ya in the morning."

"Sleep well sis."

* * *

The next day; the siblings had the day to chill out and relax from the training, not wanting to overdue themselves there is a thing called 'over training'.

So, in the early evening; they are sat with their animal companions, Korra is sat on some steps outside the girl's living quarters, Naga laying on her back while the Avatar gives her a belly rub. Kovu is sat down resting on Rama's side near his neck, scratching behind the Leopard's ears, earning the sound of purring while Taka is nestled on top of the feline's head.

"Hello, fellow teammate, and friend!" Bolin's voice is called out.

"Hey, Bolin" Korra says.

"Missed you at practice this week." Bolin points out.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Aw, it's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway, unless some money miraculously drops out the sky by tomorrow."

"You never know Bolin, miracles can happen?" Kovu suggested.

"That's true, anyway, reason I came by was to give you this. Ta-da."

He gives Korra a red rose and a sweet pastry in a small plastic bag.

"Wow, thanks," she takes them off him. "But what is this for?" Korra questioned.

"Uh…Oh, I can't remember now. Oh, yeah, now I remember. You saved me from Amon."

"What am I, rotten penguin meat?" Kovu says to Bolin.

"Ah, well, uh"

"Relax Bo, I'm only joking," he chuckled. "I'm just glad we all got out of there before things got worse.

"No kidding, I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask, all, 'I will take away your Bending forever!' I mean, that is scary stuff. I still can't sleep well.

"After all that we saw, I'm not surprised."

The Waterbender sees someone coming towards them with a big basket full of wrapped gift.

"Oh Spirits, not this guy again." Kovu says under his breath.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra! Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer." He says while placing the gift near the Avatar.

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind" Korra response.

Getting the message, the Page walks away.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? Huh? Cause I could have a word with him."

"Get in line Bo." Kovu hissed under his breath.

"No, it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council."

"Oh. Good, good. That's sound better. I like that better."

Unknown to the Earthbender, Kovu has just facepalmed. How stupid can one Earthbender be.

* * *

After the next two days, it's been the same thing, training, going to work, Tarrlok's Page comes to island to drop off another gift. For Spirits Sake, Kovu practice was running out, he is just one moment away to literally throwing the Page off the Island and tells him to give Tarrlok a message to stop wasting his sisters time.

He has just got back on to the island with Tenzin, they both see a brand new Satomobile with Ikki and Meelo at the front seat, pretending to driving.

"Out of the way, Daddy! We're driving here! Beep! Beep beep beep!" Ikki tells them.

"Beep, beep!" Meelo pops out.

"Where does Tarrlok get the money for all this," he says out loud as he walks with Tenzin towards to where Korra is training.

"I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant." Tenzin says to Korra.

"Understatement of the week," Kovu says out loud as he sits down on the steps.

"Yeah, that guy doesn't know how to take no for an answer." Korra speaks while still practicing.

"Korra, are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why don't you take a break?" Tenzin suggest as he sits down on the steps, she follows the Airbender's example and sit down next to him. "I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok, but I just wanted to make sure your decision was for the right reason."

"I'm just really focused on my Airbending right now," she says, Kovu can hear the lie in her voice.

"Right," Tenzin says. "that's what you said. You know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears. Because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance."

Kovu watches how she takes in the elder Airbenders words. Tenzin stands up and before he leaves the Water Tribe siblings, he turns back to the young Avatar.

"I'm always here for you, if you want to talk." He says then turns to the brother. "and you as well Kovu."

"Thanks Tenzin." He replied.

* * *

Later that same day, the two are outside, Kovu is sat reading another book about Chi, near Jinora and Ikki who are playing Pai Sho, while Korra is sat on a railing, deep in her thoughts.

"Avatar Korra," the Page's voice broke the silence.

"For Spirit's Sake," Kovu cursed under his breath, while his forehead contacts his book with a loud slap.

"I have something for you."

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends," she says, jumping off, Earthbends around where the Pager is standing, turning him around and kicks his behind telling her to get lost. "I'm not joining his task force!"

And before she can walk away the pager speaks again.

"It's not a gift, it's an invitation!" he pulls out a letter from his waistcoat.

"To what?"

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honour," the Pager explains. "All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The Councilman humbly request your attendance."

"Oh…Great," Kovu says knowing full well that this one gift that she has to go.

* * *

And so, the following night; Korra, Kovu, Tenzin and his family arrive at the gala. Fortunately, the siblings brought formal wear with them thanks to their mother, Kovu wearing a navy blue suit with white fur trims on the shoulders, Taka on his shoulders, his crystal necklace still on show.

**(Basically, it's kinda like Sokka's suit in the Comics The Rift part one at the beginning)**

Korra is wearing a navy blue dress, her main ponytail is down and is in a white bun.

The crowd applauded the moment they walked through the doors.

"I can't believe this is all for me." Korra says actually surprised of the turnout.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up." Tenzin tells the Avatar. "It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it."

"Speck of the Dark Spirit" Kovu mumbles, as Tarrlok heads towards them.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra. If you'll excuse us, the city awaits it's hero." The Councilman says moving Korra away from two.

"I'll keep my eye on her," he says to Tenzin, then looks to right, his eyes widen. "And you need to keep an eye on Meelo."

Tenzin looks where Kovu was looking at, and mortified would be an understatement at that moment.

"Meelo, no! That is not a toilet! Oh, dear." He quickly makes his way to his son.

Kovu quickly walks to his sister, in the corner of his eye he can see Tarrlok give a slight disapproval look when he started to join them.

"Korra, it is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hisoshi Sato," Tarrlok introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Korra response.

Hiroshi bows in respect.

"We're all expecting great things from you," he says to her.

"Right. Greatness." She responded.

"And you young man must be Kovu?" Hiroshi asks the Waterbender.

"Yes Sir, it's nice to meet you Mr Sato," Kovu says as he bows his head.

"Hey, guys." Mako calls out.

Mako, Bolin and a Raven Haired girl walks toward the group.

"This is my daughter, Asami." Mr Sato introduced.

"It's lovely to meet you two. Mako told me so much about you." She says.

"Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?" Korra asks.

"Asami crashed into him on her moped." Bolin says, quickly zoomed towards the siblings and then quickly back to Mako.

"What? Are you okay?" Korra asks.

"I'm fine, more than fine! Mr Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament!"

"Isn't that great?" Bolin.

"Congrats guys." Kovu says.

"Yeah, terrific." Korra says.

Kovu can tell that she is getting more anxious but that's just the tip of the iceberg for what's to come next.

"Chief Beifong," Tarrlok calls out to Lin who was walking by. "I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met."

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this."

With that being said the chief walks away from them.

"That lady has ice in her veins." Kovu mumbles to himself.

With the chief of police saying that just made Korra feel even more worse.

* * *

As the party goes on; Kovu was talking with Bolin, Mako and getting more acquainted with the Sato's, Tarrlok successfully separated him from his sister after some time he excuses himself and walks over to Tenzin.

"Tenzin have you seen Korra?" He asked.

And just at that moment; the sound of mumbling reporters rushed towards the staircase to find the Northern Councilman with the Avatar.

"What is he doing?," says Kovu.

"If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple questions." Tarrlok says to her.

"But-"

Before she could respond a proper answer, he slightly nudges her towards the reporters, Kovu not liking one bit, he knows exactly what the Northerner is doing.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending first-hand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?" One of the reporters asks.

"(clears throat) I think… he presents a real problem." Korra responds.

Kovu now keeping a close eye on the Councilman, noticed how Tarrlok makes eye contact with another reporter, Kovu's anger is starting to rise.

"That Snake Weasel." He hissed to himself, he hears Taka growling in his ear.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's Task Force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

"Well…I…" Korra tries to answer.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?" Says the same reporter.

"What? No. I've never backed away from anything in my life."

"You promised to serve this city. Aren't you going back on that promise now?" Asks another reporter.

"Do you think Pro-Bending is more important than fight the revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handle this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

"I'm not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me then… I'll join Tarrlok's Task Force and help fight Amon."

"There's your headline folks!" Tarrlok says while putting his hand on her shoulder.

As the cameras flashes to capture the moment, Kovu had half a mind to march over to the Councilman in his own say in the matter, and by that he means by beating him up to a pulp for what he did to his sister. Tenzin noticed this, and places his hand on the Waterbender's shoulder, knowing it would make the situation worse, so the Councilman is safe.

For now, anyway.

* * *

Kovu was so steamed, he did not speak to anyone until the next day, he knows that Tarrlok is using Korra, he put her on the spot like that made him hate the councilman even more, and he was going make sure that Korra knew it.

"You cannot go on this vanity project!" He says to Korra as she makes her way to the island docks.

"I can't back out now, I had to do something" she replies, starting to get annoyed.

"Yes, you could have done something, by not joining the Task Force," he points out. "You know he put you on the spot so that you would not back out in front of the reporters, and now he's got you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replies, not taking any word to what her brother is saying.

He quickly gets in front of her, blocking her path, she stops.

"For Spirits sake! Swallow your pride and stubbornness and see the truth, you are putting yourself in danger."

"I'm not going to be in danger, I'll be with the Task Force, protecting the city."

"You well be in danger! Amon has basically set a target on every single bender here, I know you were scared at the rally, and do you think I was stupid enough to not notice that you have been having nightmares since then."

"Look it's nothing that you need to be worried about," she shouts in anger.

"Noting to worry about?! I did not come all the way here from the South Pole to not worry about you."

"Maybe I don't need you here, maybe you should go back home!"

"No, I staying, because if this conflict gets any worse, we can kiss our bending goodbye, why can't you accept that you are scared."

"Because I am not," she walks pass him, pushes him aside with her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to do my job."

She walks away from him, Kovu is surprised for what she did.

"Fine! Go ahead, clearly the Avatar does not need help from her friends and family."

He walks away. Unknown to him that Korra stopped walking away, she turns her head back to him, worry and sadness in her eyes.

* * *

The young Waterbender is now training on dummy, punching and kicking with such force bits of straw was knocked out of it. After one final punch, he knocked the head of the dummy clean off.

Catching his breath, he removes his shirt to help him cool down and sits down near Rama taking a break.

"You missed dinner," said a voice.

Kovu looks to see it is Tenzin.

"I wasn't hungry," he replied grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat of his face.

"Judging by how you treated the training dummy something is on you mind." Tenzin says as he looks at the headless dummy.

"What give it away, I cannot believe her sometimes, she just had to be such a hard head. Sure, she's experienced fear but not like this."

"You referring to what happened years?" Tenzin questioned.

Kovu gave him a worried look.

"Don't worry I have not told a soul, my mother informed me shortly after what happened."

"Yeah, since that day… But back then it was different, but this is a whole new level, and Spirits forbid, if anything happened to her…. I will not forgive myself."

Tenzin sit down next to the Waterbender.

"I know you are worried, we all are, your bond with Korra is stronger than you think. The connection between siblings is a powerful one, they can unite one from anything am I wrong?"

"No, you're not, but can you say that to your own siblings?"

"This is not about me; this is about you" Tenzin replied quickly avoiding the question. "The point is, you risked to get into the White Lotus, a you succeeded but sustaining injuries in the process."

Kovu places his hand on his scarred shoulder, he remembered that day so well it seems only yesterday.

"And you've been by her side since then, and you came with her all the way from the South Pole to the city, there will be a time when Korra will your support once again until then you just have to be patient."

"You are right Tenzin, thanks for the talk."

* * *

The next morning, Kovu left the island to head off to the Pro-Bending Arena, to meet up with Mako and Bolin in the gym.

"No korra for practice again?" Bolin asks Mako as he Earthbends stone discs in each hand.

"Doesn't look like it." Mako replied while reading the papers.

Bolin throws the discs in disappointment.

"Then you two won't mind me as a substitute?" Kovu calls out.

The brothers looked to see him walking in towards them. Taka jumping for his shoulder to be greeted by Pabu.

"Hey Kovu," says Bolin. "Why are you here? I thought you would be with Korra?"

"As a matter of fact, no I'm not with my sister today, she is down at City Hall after what happened with the task force last night."

"Bro, you will need to read a newspaper sometime," Mako says showing his brother the image of Korra, Tarrlok and the Task Force rounding up the Equalists.

"Oh right, gotcha, gotcha. So uh, you said something about a substitute?"

"Yep, you guys need a Waterbender and I need training."

"But we don't have any gym equipment for you" Mako pointed out, seeing how he is not going to fit in any of the padding gear due to his height.

"Don't worry about it, I've been around fighters all my life, we've train with and without any safety gear, I can handle anything you throw at me." He says as he takes off his robe sleeve and fur pelt, placing it on the bench.

"If you sure about it," Mako asked, folding up the newspaper and stands up.

"Guys, I've had Korra as my sparring partner since we were kids I think I can take it."

"Alright," Bolin says staying to feel a bit cocky. "Don't feel too bad when we kick your butt."

"Same goes to you two."

* * *

**(Sorry for cutting that short)**

Meanwhile at City Hall later that afternoon.

Korra is standing opposite Tarrlok; with the Press waiting to ask questions in their seats

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action." Tarrlok says into the mics. "With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists!"

"Question for the Avatar." One reporter speaks. "Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

"You wanna know why?" She replies making her way to the microphones. "Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward!"

She grabs one of the mics.

"Amon I challenge you to a duel! No Task Force, no Chi-Blockers. Just the two of us, tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're man enough to face me!"

* * *

Back at Island.

Kovu is listening to the radio while drinking tea, and he just heard what she just said. He spits out the tea before it went down the wrong way nearly making him cough.

"Oh, Bleeding Hog Monkeys!" He says out loud quickly getting to his feet.

* * *

Night-time at the Republic City Docks, Korra is getting ready to head of the Memorial Island, Tarrlok and his Task Force are there as well, Tenzin come flying in on his glider and lands beside the Northern Councilman.

"Korra, this is madness." Tenzin says.

"Don't try to stop me, and don't follow me!" Korra replied. "I have to face Amon alone."

"This is all your doing!" Tenzin says the Tarrlok.

"I tried to talk her out of it, too, but she's made up her mind. Tarrlok defended himself.

Korra sets off to the island using her Waterbending to move the rowboat.

"We'll be watching the island closely." Tarrlok informs Tenzin. If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down."

* * *

Korra has stepped out of the boat a ties it down at the dock, as she walks down the wooden path, she meets her brother, he has his two waterskins and machete.

"Kovu! What are you doing here?"

"Doing my job Korra, do you really believe Amon will come here alone? He'll bring his cronies to help him bring you down, I'm staying here so I can get you to safety."

"Ugh, fine do what you want it's not like I can stop you anyway." Says Korra as she walks away.

"Same goes to you too!" he calls back.

He arrived at the island two hours earlier, and he cheeked the whole building to make sure that there were no Equalists. so now he waits at the docks hidden behind the shrubbery.

He checks his watch, ten seconds to midnight and still now sign of Amon.

"3, 2, 1." Kovu counts down.

**DONG…DONG…DONG….DONG**

Around the quarter past twelve mark, he thought now would be the best time to head back to the Temple before anything else happens. So, as he walks to the building to get his sister, Taka's ear twitches, he turns around, and starts hissing loudly.

"Taka what's gotten-"

Kovu ducks his head before getting hit by a bola, he turns around to see half a dozen Chi-Blockers, serval of them are spinning bolas, he opens both waterskins and gets the out, two Chi-Blockers strike but he quickly disposes them out of action by freezing them.

Three more appear from behind the Waterbender, he is aware of this he gathers the water from the sea to literally washing them away before they had a chance to attack, one thing the Chi-Blocker failed to realizes that tonight is a full moon, and if they brushed up on Waterbender 101, Waterbender get stronger at every full moon.

Kovu gets into the octopus form with the water surrounds him as a barrier from the foe, not wanting them to advise. He grabs several of them with the water tentacles, and throwing them ether at over Chi-Blockers or into the nearby sea.

**SWISH**

"AHH!" Kovu gasps, Chi-Blocking darts have hit his Chi points on his back.

With what strength is left, he turns the octopus form to attack the Blocker surrounding him, knocking them on their backs, however more darts hit his upper arms, he tumbles a bit but quickly stands up right. Only to meet the Lieutenant's Kali Sticks, shocking him in the back, he screams in pain before he falls to the floor on his front.

Kovu tries to get up, his strength has been drained no thanks to the Kali Sticks, two Chi-Blockers bring him up to his knees, and standing right in front of the Waterbender is Amon.

"Very impressive, you are a very talented Waterbender," Amon speaks.

Kovu looks at Amon with such hate in his eyes, he showed no fear, he refused to show fear to this man in front of him. Kovu spits at Amon's feet just hitting one of his shoes, the Lieutenant hits Kovu at the side of his face with one of his Kali Stick.

"There's no need for that," Amon ordered. "Not yet, he shows bravery even at the hand of his enemy." He kneels down so he can be at Kovu's eye level.

Amon is studying Kovu face.

"You are the Avatar's brother are you not?"

"What's it to you?" Kovu replied.

"I received the young Avatar's invitation for a duel and yet she brings you along."

"Look who's talking you bring along your minions here, I came on my own accord."

"Is that so? The showdown with your sister, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending and hers tonight, but I won't. She'll only become a martyr. Benders of every Nation would rally behind her untimely demise. But I assure you, I have a plan, and I'm saving her for last."

"Lay a hand on her and I'll kill you myself."

"You pose little threat to me boy, you and ever bender will know the taste of true fear."

Amon stands and walks away from the Waterbender several Chi-blockers follow while the rest stay with the Lieutenant, Kovu starts to fight the hold of his captures, he cannot let Amon get to Korra.

"Lieutenant I leave him at your disposal."

* * *

Tenzin arrives on the island hoping to find the Water Tribe siblings are in one piece; down the path to the memorial, he sees a figure lying on the ground. As he steps quickly towards the figure he hears the sound of a small mammal in distress. Tenzin sees Taka nuzzling his face on the collapses figure's cheek, now seeing the person more clearly Tenzin rushes over to him.

Kovu lays on his left side, several dart are on the floor not far from his back and left shoulder, bruises form on his face.

"KOVU!" said Tenzin as he unties the beaten Waterbenders hands and arms. "Kovu can you hear me?"

Kovu slowly opens his eyes but quickly closes his sore eye.

"Tenzin," he groaned as he lifts his body from the ground. "Ughhh, Spirits my head," he places his hand on his temple. "That two faced son of a Wolfbat!"

"What happened?" Tenzin asked.

"I got ambushed," Kovu says as he pulls one off the chi blockers darts from his upper arm. "Amon showed and he had company with h-… OH NO KORRA!"

He quickly get to his feet, ignoring the head rush and burly vision as he runs to towards the building with Taka following him not far behind.

"Taka find Korra!" he calls to his little friend.

The artic squirrel-fox dashes pass Kovu up the steps after catching the Avatar's scent; it only took him seconds to see Taka turn into a dark chamber, when Kovu enters he sees a faint light where Korra lies passed out.

He quickly runs to her with his hand on his blade ready encase of anymore chi blockers were still in the darkness. Kovu lands on his knees checking his sister's health.

"Korra," he says while gently tips his sister's cheek. "Come on snowflake wake up."

She slowly comes too.

"Aang…"

"Korra!" Tenzin calls out, he kneels down and helps her up.

"Korra are you alright? What did Amon do to you?" Kovu asked.

"He… He ambushed me." she replied.

"Did he… Did he take your bending away?" Tenzin questioned.

Korra Firebends a flame in her hand, reassuring her bending is still there she then closes her hand.

"No, I'm ok" she replied.

"Oh, thank goodness." Tenzin relieved.

"Thank the spirits" Kovu says while letting out a breath of relief.

He sees Korra shaking slightly, he places his hand on her shoulder, she starts crying and quickly hugs her brother tightly, he returns the same gesture.

"I was so terrified! I felt so helpless!" she sobs.

"It's alright, the nightmare is over." Tenzin reassures her in a caring tone.

"You… You were right." Korra continues still hugging Kovu. "I've been scared this whole time. I've never felt like this before and… I don't know what to do!"

"Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them."

Kovu feels a great weight lifted from his shoulders, thanking the spirits that Korra is safe, but tonight they had luck on their side. Amon's words repeated in his head, next time they will not be so lucky.

* * *

**I just love that quote that Tenzin says. You learn words of wisdom from ATLA and LOK.**

**There you go chapter 4 and BOY these was properly one of the hardest chapter I have written so far, anyway now that I'm back you'll be getting more chapters, the next one will take time but thank you for you practice. **

**So, till next time. X **


	5. Book 1 Air Chapter 5

**Okay you know when I said that the chapter 4 was the tough one to write….. well I was wrong…so, so wrong… this one took much longer than I thought but better late than never. Plus I have been brainstorming on other fanfictions for LOK (more info at the end of chapter below.)**

**I do not own Legend of Korra, only my OCs and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes**.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Legend of Korra Season 1 Book: Air - Episode 5 - The Spirit of Competition

It has been several weeks since the Water Tribe siblings had their encounter with Amon, Korra has taken liberty of leaving the Task Force, much to Tarrlok's dismay, but much more to Kovu's liking, Big Brother 1 Councilman 0.

It was not long that Korra started to train with the Fire Ferrets again, Kovu started attending them too, seeing how that he proved quite the opponent that one day, thou he did got hit pretty hard by an incoming Earth Disk to the knee, even though Bolin felt bad, the Waterbender reassured him that he can heal it.

After finding out about this, he became the Fire Ferrets personally healer.

As of now he is reading the newspaper on one of the benches, Taka and Pabu are playing not too far from where his feet are, he looks up from the paper to see Korra training with Mako and Bolin. He is glad to see that Korra is giving her all, after not attending past training sessions.

At that moment Bolin gets knock back by his brother's fire shot, Korra get hit by Bolin's earth disk and Mako is knocked over by Korra's Water blast. With all three on the floor, they laugh merrily.

Mako stands up and removes his helmet.

"It's been great having you at so many back to back practices Korra," he says.

"Feels good to be back," Korra replied after taking off her own helmet. "Although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence."

"Hey, you joined the Fire Ferrets before you joined his Task Force," says Bolin pointing out the truth.

"Okay, come on, team huddle time!" says Mako.

Kovu sees the three huddle together, before going back to reading.

"Um… It's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us hasn't been a team for very long, but even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?"

"We're ready!" Korra and Bolin sync.

"Not quite," a feminine voice says.

Kovu looks from his papers to see Asami, holding one of the Fire Ferrets new uniforms.

"You'll need these!"

"Hey, Asami" Mako greets her as he walks towards her.

"Good Morning, sweetie." Asami greeted back.

Kovu closes the paper, folds it up and walks to his sister, watch Mako taking a closer look at the uniforms.

"These new uniforms look great!" said Mako.

"You look great, champ!" Asami commented.

The two eskimo noise kiss, making Korra cringe, Kovu gently nudged her with his elbow in the ribs, snapping her out of it before the young couple spot her.

"Well, teammates, healer, I'll see you before the match tonight, Asami and I have a lunch date."

"Okay, we'll check you guys later, you know, we'll see you when we see you," Bolin says the couple as they leave.

Kovu gathers his bag as Taka climbs up to his shoulder, he gives Pabu a scratch behind the ears as his way of 'see you soon little guy.' On the way to the exit he turns to see Bolin talking to Korra.

"So, Korra… there they go, here we are, all alo-"

"Korra hurry up where going to be late," Kovu called out.

"Sorry Bolin we got to get back to Air Temple to train with Tenzin. See ya!" Korra says, then running out of the gym.

* * *

As the sunsets for the day, snow is falling, the water tribe siblings are wearing the hoodies, the winter in Republic City does not compare to the South Pole but still cold. Korra and Kovu are helping Ikki and Jinora feeding the flying lemurs, one of them is sat on Kovu's shoulder, while Taka is on Jinora's, once Korra placed the food in the metal cage, several Lemurs appear and wasted no time and dived right in.

"So, how's it going with the tall, dreamy Firebender boy? You're been spending a lot of time together lately," Jinora asked the Avatar.

"Ooh, yeah, tell us all about the magical romance," Ikki asked as well but with hype.

"What?" Korra chuckled. "Listen to you two, I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff."

She clears throat.

"Besides, he's all into that prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl. But let's just pretend for a second I am interested in him, what would I do?"

"Yeah 'pretend'," Kovu says while making the air quotes with his hands.

Korra gave him a death glare, only making him chuckle knowing he is only teasing her.

"Ooh, I just read a historical saga, when the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son, who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did," Jinora suggested.

"Tell me!"

"She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country, then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic."

"Uh…" Korra baffled.

"No, no, no!" Ikki interrupted.

"The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly into a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons, and uses stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch. For ever and ever and ever!" the middle child Airbender says as she Airbends high above their heads.

"The volcano is starting to make sense to me now," Korra says as Ikki gently lands on the ground.

Pema's giggling alerted the group.

"Wow for pregnant woman she sure does walk quietly," Kovu said in his head.

"Oh hey, Pema. Uh, how long were you standing there?" Korra asked self-consciously.

"Long enough. But trust me, I know what you're going through," Pema says as she walks towards them. "Years ago, I was in the exact some situation with Tenzin."

"Daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Ikki asked.

"That's right."

"So what did you do?" Korra inquired.

"Well, for the longest time, I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection… but watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confused my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history."

"Wow!" Korra, Jinora and Ikki sync.

Kovu looked at Korra, seeing an idea form in the Young Avatars head.

* * *

The start of the Pro-bending finals has gotten underway, the trio where not the only ones to get new uniforms too, seeing how Kovu is technically part of the team, he too is wears the white uniform, thou his style is suited for a healer, the sleeves stop just above the elbows, he has removed she arm bands, his shirt tucked into his white trousers, he still wears his water tribe boots.

The match between the Future Industries Fire Ferrets vs Red Sands Rabbaroos, was an easy victory for the Ferrets, Kovu is packing up his things that he brought with him that he didn't need, but when you have the mind of a Healer you bring what you think might be needed.

"Wow, we were really connecting out there in that ring!" Mako says as walk walks to the lockers, Korra not far behind him.

"Yeah!" Korra agreed. "You know, I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well out of the ring, too."

"Uh…sure."

"So, I was thinking we should spend some time together."

"We've been spending lots of time together."

"I mean, outside of the gym. And not while searching for kidnapped family members or fighting Chi-Blockers."

"I don't know. Asami and I ar-"

"Look, I really like you, and I think we were meant for each other."

Kovu heard all that as he still packs up, his back facing them, and the silence it all, Kovu closed his eye wincing quietly at his sister's confession to the Firebender.

"Korra, I'm really sorry, but… I just don't feel the same way about you."

"Forget I ever said anything." Korra say and walks away from him.

It was not long for Asami to enter the room.

"Congratulations, guys!" she says and walks to Mako to hug him. "You were so amazing out there."

"That just added salt to the injury," Kovu thought to himself.

Bolin walks up to Korra.

"So, Korra, I was thinking… you and me, we could go get some dinner tonight… sort of a date situation," Bolin offered.

"Oh… that's really sweet, but I don't think so. I don't feel very date-worthy."

"Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buff-est, talented-est, incredible-est girl in the world!"

"You really feel that way about me?" Korra says after she lightly chuckles.

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you. Trust me, I know we're gonna have so much fun together."

"You know what? I could use some fun. Okay, sure."

"Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here, Bolin."

The two leave the room.

* * *

**(I don't know if the second match takes place in the same night or not just go with it ^^')**

As the others went off doing their own things, Kovu got out of his uniform and back into his Water Tribe getup, he had a wonder to kill time and made pitstop at one of the food-stands with his animal companions.

After having their fill they head back to get ready, as he waits for the match to begin, he notices that Korra and Mako are not on good terms as they both walked in, but knowing he has no time to ask about it, he leaves it for now.

Not long the Fire Ferrets and getting ready to go up against the Black Quarry Boar-Q-Pines.

Shiro over to you.

"Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarterfinals, which get under way tonight. The rookies are about to take on the former. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather, of the ages."

**DING!** The match begins.

"Korra dodged and…oh! Slams right into her teammate! Down goes Mako, and Bolin and Korra!"

* * *

The Boar-Q-Pines win the first round.

From afar Kovu my not be able to read lips but he can tell Korra and Mako are arguing, Bolin soon talks some sense into them.

* * *

At least the Earthbender is keeping up the team from losing the match.

"Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks. He's a one man bending battalion."

The Ferrets win the second round by the skin of their teeth.

But the third round was no better, to but it bluntly, so I'll let Shiro say it.

"Not sure what's eating them, but this not the same team who took out the Rabbaroos."

* * *

Kovu had his hand over his eyes seeing the team getting hit. As he hears the bell go off, round three is a tie, one the refs flips a coin, it shows red. Bolin knows that Mako is off tonight and he take on the Boar-Q-Pine Earthbender and the Ferrets win.

The Waterbender sighs in relief, mental thanking the young Earthbender for keeping a level head while Korra and Mako… well… not so much.

* * *

Korra stood at the pier of the Arena under the gazebo back in her Water Tribe getup, Kovu walks up to her, he too back in his Native clothes.

"Something tells me that you should have brought a dragon tonight," he says. "But the way you two where arguing, you both would literally spit fire."

"Kovu if you are trying to cheer me up, you are failing, big time," korra replied in a annoyed tone.

"Hey, chin up, what's got your wolf tail in a knot?" he asked with concern. "Something happened between you and Mako before the match."

"I don't want to talk about it," Korra replied. "Not now anyway, I just want to been alone for a while… Ok?"

"Alright, but we need to head back to the island soon," he says before walking away.

He walks to Naga and Rama, waiting for what seems to be a hour, as he gets his pocket watch to check the time, he knows Tenzin would start to get worried if they are not back at a certain time, still a bit shaken by what happened with Amon weeks ago.

Before he could even put the watch away, Korra gets on Naga and heads off fast.

"What the?" he says. "Hey Korra wait up!" he calls out, as he gets on Rama quickly follow her.

* * *

When they get to Island, Korra head straight to her room, Kovu thought it would be wise to wait till morning to talk to her.

The following morning, after a very quiet breakfast which is differently out in the ordinary compare to most mornings, and keeping up with the training on the beach, the siblings are in Waterbending combat, Kovu gathered the water around him, and then shoots it straight at Korra, knocking her on to her back.

"Korra you okay?!" he says as he hurry to her, thinking he went too far.

"Yeah I'm fine," she says getting back up.

"You sure?" he asked.

"No," she sighed.

"Take a break, I'll be right back," he says before he walks off.

Korra sits down on the sand, listen to the sound of the ocean, have the quiet moment to herself, Kovu returns with tray of two cups of tea, teapot included. He then places the tray down next to her, sits down cross legged himself,

"Here," he says after pouring a cup and offers it to Korra.

"Thanks," she replied, taking it.

After he pours his own cup, they stayed in silent, enjoying the tranquillity.

"I messed up Kovu," Korra says.

"Yeah you pretty much did," he replied before sipping his drink.

"Wow, thanks for making me feel better," she says sarcastically.

"But there is still a chance for you to fix it."

"How?"

"That's for you to solve."

"You make it sound like it's easy, you have no idea what I'm going through."

"I think I do," he replies after taking another sip. "Because I know what is like to be in love."

"What! Wait you had a girlfriend!?"

"Yep."

"When?!"

"A couple of years ago" he says as he raises his drink to his lips, Korra doing the same.

"Really!?" Jinora and Ikki squealed, appearing behind them.

In shock Kovu and Korra both spit take, they quickly turned around to see the two out of three Air kids.

"Spirits you kids need to have a bell on," Kovu says after coughing, clearing his throat. "How long have you two been there?"

"Long enough to know you that Korra asked Mako she has feelings for him," Ikki says quickly.

"Like mother, like daughter," Korra mumbled so the kids could not hear.

"How did you meet her Kovu?" Ikki says as she sits in front of the male Waterbender.

"Yeah who was the lucky woman?" Jinora asked as she too sits next to her little sister.

"Yeah who?" Korra asked.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you lot," he says as he refills his cup. "It was around the time when Korra was about to start her Earthbending training. I was improving on my healing abilities, Sifu Katara told me that a young Waterbender in the White Lotus from the Northern Water Tribe was going to stay at the compound to complete her training."

"At first I didn't take notice of her till one day we meet in the library."

"Oh, did you two grab the some book at the same?, that is so romantic," Jinora asked.

"Uh…well it did involve a book, but I was not holding it, it landed on the crown of my head," he says as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "You see she was on the ladders putting some books away on the top shelf and the heaviest one just had to fall."

The girls giggled, picturing a younger teenaged Kovu with a massive bump on his head.

"What happened next?" Korra asked once she stopped giggling.

"Well after that she apologized, saying it was not the best idea, so after helping her, I got to know her and she got to know me. We trained together, studied together and before you know it, we became an item."

"Wow!" Jinora and Ikki say in aww.

"Are you two still together?" Ikki asked.

"Sadly no, months to years later, she completed her training and become a Master Healer like Sifu Katara and me, she had to return to the North, we wrote for some time, but we took different paths and I've not heard from her since."

"How long where you two together?" Korra asked.

"Four years, she left just before you started Firebending training," he answers his sister question.

"Do you think you'll see her again?" Jinora asked, with wonder in her eyes.

"One day, we may be on separate paths now, but some paths do meets down the road."

"Aww," Jinora and Ikki sync.

"Jinora! Ikki! It's time for your training." Tenzin calls out to them.

"Go on you two," Kovu says and the Air kids leaving the Water Tribe siblings.

"What's her name?" Korra asked curiously.

"Nita."

"Did Mum and Dad knew about it?

"They did but I didn't introduce them to her, the white lotus up North wanted her to focus on her training," he replied.

"You really think you two would get back together?"

"Yeah," Kovu says with a smile.

He put his empty cup on the tray, Korra doing the same.

"Korra whatever is going on with you, Mako and Bolin, this is something that you have to fix it yourself, course tonight in not going to go well, you have to pick up the pieces and work from there."

"Come on," he says while he stands up offering his hand to her. "Let's carry practicing before tonight's game?"

"Yeah," she says feeling a bit better.

She grabs his hand and pulls her up, and they start training.

* * *

Night has fallen upon the City, Korra and Kovu walk into the changing room of the Fire Ferrets, they see Mako near the lockers and Bolin sat on the bench looking blue. The silence was so uncomfortable, as the siblings got changed, once Kovu had the uniform on he see to his medical equipment on the bench. He looks at Bolin noticing he is not looking so good.

"You okay Bo? You're looking a bit green."

"My stomach hurts pretty bad," he replied with a groan. "Don't suppose you have anything to help."

"Yeah," he says, then goes through his bag and gets out a small glass vial filled with amber coloured liquid.

"Here," he says passing it to the Earthbender. "Drink it now and you'll be good as new in no time."

"Thanks Kovu."

The match between the Fire Ferrets Vs Bau Ling Buzzard Wasps soon, the team gets ready to the head to the ring, Korra is the last to go, before she does, she looks at her brother.

"Remember Korra, a clear mind keeps a clear focus," he speaks in wisdom.

"Alright," she replies with a nod, then puts her helmet on.

"Good luck."

* * *

Shiro what do think?

"You can't find two teams more evenly matched in age, size, and strength than the Fire ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps. Believe me, I've looked!"

"This should be a pulse-pounding semi-final, folks!

**DING! **the match begins.

"The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo! All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two! And Mako's knocked all the way back into zone three! The fire ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell. All three players are totally out of the sync tonight."

Bolin gets hit in the gut by an Earth disk hidden from the dust cloud.

"Ooh, that has got to sting!" Shiro.

* * *

"Ouch!" Kovu hissed.

* * *

As Mako and Korra carry on fighting, Bolin slowly moves to the side of the ring, removes his helmet and….. well.

"And Bolin loses his noodles. Literally! Which reminds me, this match is brought to you by our sponsor, Flamey-O Instant Noodles in the United Republic!"

* * *

"Oh Spirits," Kovu gagged a little. "That has put me off noodles for some time."

* * *

Korra is the remaining Ferret in Zone 2, she holds her ground till an earth disk knocks her back to Zone 3.

"The Buzzard Wasps fly deeper Ferret territory."

In a tight space the Ferrets are doing their best to stay in, Mako dodged a fire attack but gets hit by a Earth Disk.

"And Mako plunges into the pool! Can the Fire Ferrets hold on? The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now."

**DING! DING!**

"And the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell! They had better pull themselves together, folks, for round two, otherwise they can kiss the finals good-bye!"

* * *

"No kidding" Kovu says.

* * *

**DING!**

Round two is just as bad as Round One, Mako gets knocked into zone 2 by another Earth Disk, once back up he hits Bolin by mistake. The Waterbender Wasps strikes at Bolin after he yelled at Mako, he is knocked all the way to Zone 3 and off the ring into the pool below. Korra gets anger and roughs up the Firebender Wasps player with Waterbending.

Ref blows the whistle.

"Unnecessary roughness! Move back one zone!" one of the Refs called out.

"I'll unnecessary rough you up!" Korra spat back while throws water at him.

The water hits the bar near the Ref, making things worse for the Ferrets his gives them the yellow fan, giving the second round to the Wasps.

* * *

"Korra calm down you are going to make it worse then it already is," Kovu mutters to himself. "You guys need a knockout to win."

He sees that Korra is trying to encourage her teammates, only to fall on deaf ears, as Mako and Bolin walk to the centre, Korra looks back to Kovu, he nods his head once, hoping to caught his signal.

* * *

**DING! **

Round three is underway.

"Bolin is knocked into Zone two, followed quickly by his brother," Shiro narrates.

The Earthbender Wasp fires two Earth Disks and Bolin he misses the first but gets hit by the second.

"And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder. Looks like it's a clean hit."

Mako sees Bolin in pain before being knock off the ring by the Firebender Wasp.

"Mako's in the drink and out of the match. And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm! I got to hand it to him, this kid's got grit. But how long can he keep it up?"

Bolin get a swipe-kick by an Earth Disk and then blasted off the ring by Waterbending.

"Apparently, not very long. The Ferrets' dream of making it to the finals now rest in the Avatar's hands. But with three on one, I don't like her odds."

* * *

Kovu grabs a nearby bucket of water, places it by the bench, realising that it lukewarm, he chills it with a simple slowly rotation of his hand, grabs his water skin, and uses the water from it to create ice cubes for an added measure.

Once Mako and Bolin made it to the top, he and the brothers witness Korra's progress in the match.

* * *

"What an unbelievable effort here by Korra. She's dodging every element the wasps throws at her."

Korra knocks the Firebender Wasp into Zone 3.

"The Avatar finally gains some ground, but with only 10 seconds remaining, it might be too little, too late."

The Wasps are in a line one in front of the other, Korra gathers the water and shots it at them, knocking out all three in one shot.

"It the big kabosh! What a knock out!"

**DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!**

The crowd roars with cheer, Kovu and the boys cheer as well, Mako and Bolin joy up and down their arms raised up in the air, Kovu make cheering whistles with his fingers .

"It didn't seem possible, folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!"

* * *

Kovu calmed down while the brothers are still celebrating, Mako picks up Bolin and hugs him.

"Shoulder! Shoulder!" Bolin squealed.

"Sorry!" Mako apologies after letting him go.

Korra has made it back to the Box.

"That was pretty much the coolest thing I've ever seen," Bolin says to Korra as she walks up to them.

"Thanks, Kovu taught me that move," she replied.

"You're welcome," he says.

"Thanks for not giving up on us," Mako says. "We never would have made it this far without you. I owe you. Big time."

"You're welcome. So… I know things are confusing right now. But I hope we can still be friends?"

"Definitely."

Tahno and the White Falls Wolfbats walk into the room.

"You boys smell something in here?" Tahno says while walking to the platform to the ring. "Wait, I know what that is. Yeah, that's the scent of losers," saying the last part looking at the Ferrets.

"I hope we see you in the finals. Then we'll see who the losers really are," Korra threatened.

"Yeah. I'm peeing in my pants over here," Tahno replied sarcastically.

As the announcer call out the teams for the next and final match, korra tightens her fist, wanting so desperately to punch that Waterbender jerk to a pulp, Kovu places his hand on her shoulder.

"Save your anger for finals little Sis," he says calming her down. "On a side note, you did good on final knockout, glad you got my signal."

"Give me some credit bro," she replies happily.

At that moment Asami walks in.

"Great job!" she says as she hugs Mako. She then turns to the Avatar. "What a comeback, Korra! I've never seen a hat trick like that."

"Thanks. But if it hadn't been for you and your father, we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So, thank you," Korra.

"Uh, if everyone's done with the little thank you party, I need some medical attention over here!" Bolin points out while holding his arm.

Kovu kneels down in front of the Earthbender, he exams his injury, it has gone red, he places one hand on the top of the shoulder and the other hand behind the upper arm, moving slightly. Bolin makes a high squeals.

"OWWWW! What was that for?!"

"I was testing to see if it was dislocated, good news it's not," Kovu replied as he stands up.

"How can you tell?" Bolin asked.

"You would be in a lot more pain than this, trust me I know."

"Ooh, let me help!" Korra asked.

Kovu moves from the bench for Korra to move closer to Bolin, she places both hands on the injury, making him yell out.

"OW! GAH! Haven't you hurt me enough, woman?" Bolin snapped.

"Relax, I'm a healer too. Kovu and I learned from Katara, the best there is," she says as she gathers the chilled water from the bucket over Bolin's shoulder.

"I thought you were the healer," Mako asked Kovu.

"We both are gifted with healing abilities; but I have done further studies in healing, besides, it gives them two talk things out," Kovu says, saying the last bit in a whisper so Korra and Bolin would not hear.

The two look at their younger siblings, knowing that things are back to normal, that is until they find out the Wolfbats have won their match quickly leaving the other team they were against to be carried out by medics. Spirits have mercy.

* * *

**There you have it chapter 5, I was going to have Asami as the love interest for Kovu but after trying to get my head around on how it would work to little success, then I decided to have another OC instead and you will see her buuuuutttttttt…. Not till Book 2. **

**In the words of Bugs Bunny "At, I a stinker….." ^w^' **

**So as I mentioned at the start, I've been brainstorming for other LOK fanfictions, one that involves Kovu and a few others with different OC's. But they will have to wait for the time being until I get it planned out a bit more and once I'm done with Book 1. (just like I'm doing with my RWBY Fics) **

**Plus I've been getting more ideas for other fanfic's for the last couple of weeks. And while I'm re-watching the episodes, I like to set up a timeline for my OC's so I don't forget what to put for the future chapters. But if any of you have any suggestions with LOK or any of my fanfics I would like to hear them. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the long waited chapter, hopefully I'll be posting more soon. **

**And please take care of yourself with what is happening with the CONVIC 19. **

**Stay safe and take care of yourselves.**

**So, till next time. X **


	6. Book 1 Air Episode 6

**Hi guys, so sorry for not posting for this fanfic, but like the saying goes better late than never, I've been very busy with you know… life. But I have been writing these down whenever I have the time. I enjoy writing the Fics and seeing you lot viewing them make my day, this fic is nearly up to 6,000….holy crap guys thank you so much.**

**I do not own Legend of Korra, only my OCs and the change of selected scenes that are not in the real episodes**.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Legend of Korra Season 1 Book: Air - Episode 6 - And the Winner is…

The Ferret Vs the Wolf-Bats are playing tonight, it's going to be a tuff match for Korra and the bending brothers but they have be working there butts off to get where they are now and nothing will stand in their way.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's Pro-bending match because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council the finals, or else there will be severe consequences."

Except that.

So the four head straight to City Hall before the council could close the meeting, with Korra in the lead they enter with the meeting quite loudly.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here," Tenzin states as the group walk in. "This is a closed meeting."

"As the Avatar, and Pro-Bending player, I have a right to be heard." Korra replies as they walk to the councilman. "You can't cancel the finals."

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you, but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut down the Arena down."

"What about the rest of you?" Korra questioned. "Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?"

"Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once."

"But for how long you Weasel-Snake," Kovu said in his mind, while glaring hatefully at the man.

"The Council is unanimous. We're closing the Arena."

"No!" Mako spoke out.

"You can't!" Bolin spoke out too.

"I don't understand," says Korra. "I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon."

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent live at stake, just so you and your friends can play a game."

"Pro-bending might only be a game to you," Mako spoke. "But think of what it means to the city. Right now the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in, in peace to watch benders…"

"Beat each other up," Bolin took over. "In peace! Its an inspiration to everyone!"

"I appreciate your naïve idealism," Tarrlok replied. "But you're ignoring the reality of the situation."

"The reality is if you close the Arena, you let Amon win!" Korra countered.

"Yes, exactly what she said! Yes," Bolin agreed.

"I'm sorry," Tarrlok says. "But our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned."

Tarrlok picks the gavel up, a metal cable spats it in half, everyone looks at the door way, Chief Beifong retrieved her cable.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Lin spoke. "But I agree with the Avatar."

"You do?" Tarrlok queried.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra asked.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of the city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war!" Tenzin argued. "The Council is not changing its position, Lin."

"Now, just a moment, Tenzin," Tarrlok interrupted. "Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind."

Kovu was not liking the sound of that.

"If you keep the Arena open," Lin started to explain. "My Metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the Chi-Blockers. Our armour is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for that safety of the spectators in the Arena," Tarrlok questioned.

"I guarantee it."

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the Arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?"

The other council members changed their vote beside Tenzin.

"The Arena stays open. Good luck in the finals."

Korra, Mako and Bolin cheered while Kovu just glared at Tarrlok.

"And good luck to you, Chief Beifong."

Tenzin leaves the table, walks to Lin.

"A word please Lin."

And the two head out into the corridor.

* * *

"Tarrlok's playing you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know what I'm doing and the risks that come with it," Lin replied.

"In that case, I'm going to be by your side during the match," Said Tenzin.

"You don't need to babysit me."

"It's for Korra, I want to make sure she's safe."

"Do what you want, it's not like I've been able to stop you before," Lin says and walks away.

Korra and Kovu walk towards them, Lin keeps walking

"Excuse me Chief Beifong?" Korra spoke. "I wanted to thank you for your help. It really means… a lot." Korra watches Lin leave not bothering to stop, leaving Korra with a deadpan face.

"What is her deal?" Korra scoffs. "Even when she's on my side, she's against me."

"I've known Lin since we were children," Tenzin replied. "She's always been… challenging."

"What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?" Korra asked.

"My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues… are with me," Tenzin replied.

"What do you mean by-" Kovu says but stops. It clicked. "No… Way! You and Beifong?!"

Korra got it too.

"(Gasps) Wait a second. It all makes now! You and Beifong, Beifong and you. You two were a couple!"

That caught the Airbender off guard.

"What? How… where'd you two get that idea?"

"Your wife," the siblings sync.

"Criminy!" Tenzin muttered. "I'll have to have a word with her."

"So Pema stole you from Beifong?" Korra cooed.

"Go Pema," Kovu muttered underneath his breath.

"I'm surprised our esteemed Chief of Police didn't throw her in jail."

"Oh, she tried," Tenzin says. "Anyway, Pema didn't 'steel' me. Lin and I had been growing apart for some time. We both had… different goals in life- Why am I even telling you two this? It all happened a long time ago and we've moved passed it."

"Hmm," Korra says. "Apparently Beifong hasn't."

"What do you," Tenzin stammers. "Of course she has… anyway, this is none of your business!"

Tenzin walks away from them.

"See you at home, Mr Heartbreaker!" Korra calls out.

The two start laughing.

* * *

The time has come for the final match of Pro-bending, Kovu thought it would be best to not wear his Fire Ferret Medic outfit he is wearing his normal getup, two waterskins on his lower back and his machete strapped on his shoulder. He made sure that there was not anything out of the ordinary, he passes by two police officers that he remembers from being in the police station when they got arrested on day one in the city.

He enters the Fire Ferrets box, the trio have their uniforms on, and from the looks of it he is seeing Bolin giving Pabu a… pet talk?

"Now I know there's a big crowd, but don't be nervous, you're gonna do great. I believe in you."

Pabu chirps, tilts his head.

On that note..

"You guys ready?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah were ready!" Bolin cheered.

"I did a final look around everything seems to be fine," Kovu explained. "And if anything goes wrong you guys get out of the ring and fast."

"We got this big Bro," Korra says putting her helmet on. "We'll be fine."

"Good luck," Kovu says as the Water Tribe siblings fist-bump.

* * *

The Fire Ferrets made it to the ring, the crowd roars with cheers, and Pabu preformed a few trick, cute but not enough to win a crowd, when the Wolf-Bats appeared they wore Wolfbat masks, howling as fireworks go off. Kovu thought that was the most stupidest thing he has ever seen in his life.

Okay Shiro do the thing!

"The champs and challengers face off at the centre line. And here we go!"

DING!

"Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water-boxing! Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor."

Korra and Mako are knocked into Zone 2.

"Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disk off the ropes and says, 'No thank you, sir!' the Waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched. Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that will certainly elicit a foul."

The Wolf-Bats advance into Fire Ferret territory. The crowd boos.

"Or apparently not!"

* * *

"What the- are the Refs part Badger-Moles!" he says looking at Taka and Pabu who are sat on the railing.

* * *

"And the Wolf-Bats advance despite Tahno exceeding the Waterbending time limit. A questionable call by the officials. Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick!"

"The Ferret brothers are backed up to Zone 3 and the Wolf-Bats smell blood. Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move, but once again there's no call. I don't know what the Refs are watching, but it's obviously not this one."

* * *

"No kidding," Kovu argued.

* * *

"Ooh, a splash and crash send the Avatar to Zone 3 as well."

The Wolf-Bats attack while Korra is still down, Mako tries to defend with a fire shield, but the two get knocked out.

"It's a Knockout! The Wolf-Bats win the Championship for the fourth year in a- Hold on a second, folks! Scratch that. The Ferrets are still alive! But just barely!

Korra just grab the ledge just before they fall, got a hold on Mako's shirt before he fell, with one swing she throws the Firebender up back on to the ring, that effort made her fall down to the water below. Once Mako was back on the ring he Firebend kicks Tahno while the Waterbender was distracted, knocking him back a Zone just before the bell rang for the end of the first round.

"What a unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two!"

* * *

"Just by the skin of the teeth," Kovu sighed in relief.

* * *

Once the Ferrets were back in the ring, Mako called for a time out, so the Ferrets can form a huddle to talk.

"What's wrong with these Refs?!" Korra huffed quietly.

"They've been paid off," Mako replied. "It's the only explanation, someone wants us to lose."

"If the Wolf-Bats are going to fight dirty, then so should we."

"No, we can't, the Refs have it out for us. If we're going to win this thing, it has to be fair and square."

"(Sigh) That's no fun, but alright."

* * *

Round Two.

"The opening salvo is a brutal brawl as both sides give it their all! But once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand."

* * *

Seeing his sister getting the better of that cheating pompous Waterbender is making him anger. But he just knows that Karma will get to him sooner or later.

* * *

"Wowza! Those look like illegal headshots to me!"

Mako just managed to dodged them, the bell rang, making it a tie, the tie breaker is to be decided by the coin toss.

* * *

"Please be Waterbending," Kovu repeated as his crossed his fingers."

* * *

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss!" the Ref says. "Which element do you choose?"

"I'm taking this one," Korra says. "Let's go! You and me, pretty boy."

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Yes, thank you Spirits," he says looking up. "You got this Snowflake."

* * *

Korra and Tahno are in the centre, and start cycling each other, waiting to see who strikes first.

"Come on little girl," Tahno taunts. "Give me your best shot."

And Korra punched the water at him, dodged but was hammered by quick kick of water right in the face, so strong it knocked him and his helmet right off.

"Hmm chump," Korra taunted.

* * *

"Ha-Ha," Kovu cheered. "That's what you get chump, don't mess with the Water Tribe."

* * *

"One round a piece! Who wants it more?"

DING!

"The Wolf-bats fly out of the gate, swinging with bad intentions. The challengers are showing a lot of heart, but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now. Can the Ferrets hang in there with best, especially when the best are, frankly, getting a little help from the Ref's? It's all down to this final round! Mako is leaving it all in the in the ring, but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!"

The two Wolf-bats created a rock n water attack knocking the Fire Ferrets out of the ring.

"Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!"

"Knockout!" Ref calls out.

* * *

"THOSE CHEATING SONS OF"

* * *

"Well folks, it's a controversial call, but the Wolf-bats notch a nasty knockout to win the match! For the fourth year in a row they'll be crowned tournament champions!"

* * *

Back at the Fire Ferret box, the door quietly opens, Kovu managed to calm down after his outburst, he felt his hair at the back of his neck go up but why?

HISSSS!

Taka and Pabu fur are stand on end, Kovu noticed, he ducked down, and high kicks the Chi-Blockers in the chest, uncorks both his waterskins and attacks the other two by wrapping the water around their arms and legs freezing them.

BUZZZ

He dodged another foe, grabbed the masked citizen's metal glove just before it touches him, and punches him in the face knocking him out, while removing the glove.

AHHHHH!

He looks down at the pool, Korra, Mako and Bolin are getting electrocuted by Amon's second in command, knocking the trio unconscious. Getting the water from the metal two buckets, putting it in the waterskins, he hurries out of the box and into the hall way, with Taka and Pabu on his shoulders.

"Monkey Feathers!" he cursed as he sees several more Chi-Blockers.

They charge at him.

* * *

"Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metalbenders cops are dropping like bumble-flies! There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands."

"One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks. He is levelling one of those glove devices at me now, and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants."

* * *

Kovu defeated the Chi-blockers, took him a bit of time but he did, at some point Pabu disappeared, his first thought was he is going to Bolin. He noticed that several Cops that are stationed outside the VIP Box where unconscious, and the door was slightly open.

He quietly walks to it, and carefully looks in the gap, Asami and her father appear to be fine but four Chi-Blockers are holding hostage. However luck was on the Waterbenders side, the Chi-Blockers had their back turned, he had the element of surprise.

He sneaks in slowly, the Sato's noticed but did say or move to give away Kovu's position, once he was in the centre of the room, he makes. He softly whistles like calling a dog, the four turned around, and attack.

Kovu dodged the first strike, he used the water from one of his waterskins to freeze the first Chi-Blocker by the feet, making him fall to the floor, the rest soon join in, with them being in a small room, it did restricted Kovu movements but it did not stop him knocking them like ragdolls, soon enough he had them all captured in ice.

"Are you two alright?" he asked the Sato's.

"We're fine," Asami replied. "Are you alright?"

"Fought at least a dozen or so Chi-Blocker and nearly getting zapped by some metal gloves in the face, I doing fine," he says recovering from the fighting, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I believe I have your attention," Amon speaks threw the mic.

Kovu heads to the railing, seeing the Equalist flags around the stadium, Amon with several Chi-Blockers are standing in the centre of the ring, the Wolf-Bats are nowhere to be seen, he looks to where korra and the boys were, there are gone too.

"So, once again," Amon continues. "The Wolf-Bats are your Pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory. Because every day, you threaten and abuse your follow non-bending citizens, just like the Wolf-Bats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world. And yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity."

Kovu looked away, he hated that they cheated to get what they wanted, from the way they have been playing in their carer as Pro-benders, he thought they did not deserve the power of one of the Elements but still Amon should not have the power to take it away.

"Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there. If any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate."

The crowd gasps at Amon's threat.

"Now, to my followers… For years, the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows. But now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a Chi-blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality. And once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The Revolution has begun!"

Kovu had enough of this, he backs away to face the Sato's.

KABOOM! They shielded they eyes from the explosion.

"You two need to get out of here!"

"But Mako and the others."

"I'll find them and meet up with you, you and Mister Sato evacuate the stadium with the rest of the crowd," he says making his way to the door.

As he runs down several hallways, hoping Korra and the others are alright, he turns the corner he came to a halt. Another half a dozen Chi-blockers.

"Oh Kyoshi's boots!" Kovu complained. "More of you guys!"

They attack but stopped by a fire blast and a couple of rock disks from behind them knocking them to the floor.

"Nice timing guys," Kovu thanked the brothers. "Where's Korra?"

"She went after Amon," Mako replied. "Chief Beifong is with her."

"Then lets go, they could use some backup," Kovu says as they head down another hallway.

As the boys run, they noticed that the Chi-Blockers have disappeared, good that they don't have to fight to get by, but bad that they just left must mean that Amon has got away. They head the stands, they spot Korra and Lin and make there way down.

"Korra!" Kovu calls out.

She turns around seeing the boy heading towards.

"Thank the Spirits," Kovu says as he hugs his sister. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too," says Mako joining the hug.

"Me three," Bolin says hugging them too.

"I can't believe Amon did this," Lin speaks to Tenzin. I played right into his hands."

"He played us all," Tenzin replied. "Republic City is at war."

Kovu heard everything what the Airbending Master and Chief of Police said, things are going to be a lot worse then before, but right now he was thankful that his friends and sister were safe.

* * *

**There you have it chapter, again sorry for not posting sooner.**

**I've been planning out on when to post each new chapter for my Fanfics, so I used to post them on Sunday night English time, so I'll get back to that, seeing how it is the day that I don't do a lot so next Sunday will be another chapter from any of my Fanfics, but I'll try to post every Sunday if I can. **

**Please leave a comment or a review down below.**

**Stay safe and take care of yourselves.**

**So, till next time. X **


End file.
